


Letters to North

by animefan021513



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Be Careful What You Wish For, Christmas Presents, Christmas Wish, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Jack Feels, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Has Friends, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Letters, Letters to Santa, Light Angst, Magic, Magic Revealed, Parental Nicholas St. North, Secrets, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: This is the first Christmas Jack will be spending with the Guardians, and he discovers that when North asks others what they want for Christmas, he laces the question with Truth Magic. Not wanting to answer, Jack flies away to his pond, where North later finds him. After speaking with Jack, a spirit arrives, and in her anger towards Jack, accidentally reduces North to the physical age of Fourteen. How does this turn of events lead to North discovering thousands of unread letters to him from Jack? How is Phil the Yeti connected to the letters? What do the letters say? How will North react to the letters? What will Jack get for Christmas? Read and Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, you all know questions I'm going to ask."

"Right...you've asked the same thing every year ever since we all became Guardians and you started doin' Christmas. So, ask away. Let's get this over with." Bunny stated with mild irritation. He didn't like the question, and like it even less that North had somehow found out how to lace magic into the question.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jack questioned as he walked out of the library and towards the other Guardians who stood around the Guardian symbol in the floor in front of the globe.

"North has asked us every year since he started doing Christmas...what we want for Christmas." Tooth said in a fond manner, but if Bunny's reaction was anything to go by, Jack knew that the furry Guardian felt just about anything and everything BUT fond about it.

"So, what has your fur fluffed, Cottontail?"

"Because...about a century ago, North here learned how to lace Truth magic into the question. I don't know how he managed to do it, but now...if North asks the question, 'What would you like for Christmas?'...we tell him the truth. I don't like it, and I personally feel it's an invasion of privacy."

"Really, Bunny, it's not that bad." Tooth said as she crossed her arms while she hovered in mid-air.

"I still don't like it."

"Well, you can not like it all you want, old friend, but I will ask question either way."

"I know..." Bunny let out a sigh and Jack found himself slowly backing away.

"Wait...no matter what you tell him what you want?"

"That's kind of the basis for a question laced with a truth spell, Jacky. Ya answered it with the complete and honest truth no matter how embarrassing it might be. Even if it's something he can't grant...you answer it honestly."

"Huh..." Jack said as he started clutching his staff tighter as the feeling in his chest also started becoming impossibly tighter. He felt a wave of anxiety rush like a summer breeze through his whole body, and considering the fact he was a winter spirit, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Good, now that we have that established. Toothy...what would you like for Christmas?" North questioned with a satisfied smirk as Tooth's eyes widened and a childlike grin appeared on her face.

"Oh! I would a new dental kit!" She squealed with delight and the childlike grin disappeared to be replaced by a normal smile and she bowed her head slightly. "Please?" She asked in a normal voice.

North bellowed out a laugh and nodded his head. "I will see what I can do, Toothy." He told her and she spun around in the air, and left the room, likely to return to her Guardian duties.

"Now you, Sandy. What would you like for Christmas?"

A symbol quickly appeared as Sandy also had a childlike grin appear on his face, but usually there was one there regardless, so Jack didn't pay the expression any mind as he continued to watch with a sinking feeling in his gut.  _"I want a bell! That way when you and Bunny are arguing I don't have to shake one of your elves!"_

"Should be no problem." North said with a soft chuckle. "I will see what I can do, Sandy. Now go on, children wait for sweet dreams." Sandy nodded with the grin still plastered on his face as he floated up to give North a quick hug before flying away. "Now, Bunny...your turn."

Jack stood there skeptically wondering if perhaps the childlike expression would appear on Bunny's face like it did to Tooth, and he found his question answered quicker than expected. "Just get on with it." Bunny said, and North nodded.

"Very well. Bunny, what would you like for Christmas?"

The childlike expression did in fact appear on Bunny's face and the furry Guardian's ears shot up in excitement and he stood tall slightly bouncing on his haunches. "I would like a new set of painting tools along with some new paints! Maybe some oil based paints!" Once he was done with his request, Jack knew immediately that Bunny was telling the truth. It did cause you to tell the truth, and even made you act truthfully excited and hopeful with wonder. Knowing he would be next, he had to get out of there, and thankfully he was already tired as it was.

Without wasting another moment, Jack flew out of the North Pole and headed for his favorite tree in Burgess. The one that his staff was carved out of, and the one that was closest to the pond's frozen surface.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

"Well, hello to you too, North." Jack sighed out in frustration as he heard a snow globe be activated behind him as he was just starting to rest in his tree for the night, and was beginning to put the question laced with truth behind him.

"Jack?"

"That's my name, don't where it out." He chimed as he gracefully lifted himself out of the tree, and effortlessly landed on the ever frozen ice. Once he landed he let out a soft chuckle before looking up at North, who most certainly wasn't chuckling. "What's wrong?"

"I have asked other Guardians what they wanted for Christmas, but when I turn around to ask you, you are not there. Will you tell me why that is? Also, why I had to use special snow globe to find you?"

Jack's eyebrows rose at his last question, and his shock was evident in his eyes. "What do you mean a special snow globe?"

"I make one for all Guardians. It is in case I need to get to them, and they won't leave their home. Sometimes I use it on Bunny to check on him."

"Huh...interesting."

"Not as interesting as you not being there when I go to ask you what you want for Christmas. You know that is big day for me, yes?" North questioned with a patient sigh as he crossed his arms as he stood on the ice.

"Yes, North, I am well aware it is a big day for you." Jack stated as he rolled his eyes, leaning up against his staff. "How could I not with the way you and Bunny argue about who's holiday is better?" He chuckled out, but on the inside, not the North could see, he felt no amusement on the subject.

"If you know this, why avoid me?"

"I just don't want to be asked." He said simply and...honestly. "North...did you...!? You did didn't you!? You laced that question with truth magic!?"

"I had to Jack, you weren't going to tell me." North said in a low and hurt voice as if Jack was the one that had done wrong.

"North...three hundred years!"

"What?" North asked dumbfounded at what three centuries has to do with anything in their conversation.

"Oh my God..." Jack trailed off as his jaw dropped at the look of shock on North's face. "...You really don't know do you?"

"Know what, Jack? What would three centuries matter in this conversation."

Jack brought a hand to his head and let it slide down his face as he let out a groan of frustration. "Do you not know how long I've been a spirit?"

"Of course I do! You been a spirit for forty-four years!"

"Forty...you think I've been a spirit since 1968!?"

"Is first time anyone saw you."

"Actually both things are false!" Jack shouted as a warm stinging feeling made it's way into the middle of his chest. His breathing was heavy, and he wanted to scream, but he knew that wouldn't help anything.

"How can both be false? Bunny said..."

"Well..." Jack threw his hands up in the air. "...then that must mean it's true!" He spat at North who was only growing more concerned by the second. He had never seen Jack act like this. At least since he's met him at the North Pole because of Pitch. Then, he thinks back to when the music was playing and he didn't want to be a Guardian. "North..." Jack said in a bitter yet calmer tone, catching the larger Guardian's attention. "...I've been a spirit for three hundred years."

"You...but that can't be...I thought you were only exaggerating when you were angry with Manny..."

"No...I was telling the truth." Jack sighed out, slowly understanding that it wasn't North's fault he didn't know, but that didn't make it any less hurtful or irritating. "North...how old do you think I am physically?"

"Physically?"

"Yes, before I stopped aging." He told him while mentally thinking,  _'Even though I technically never aged past this point to begin with.'_

"I would guess...seventeen or eighteen."

Jack's eyes widened and he laughed a bit. "No, although, I'll take the compliment."

"You cannot be any older."

"Physically, no...I'm not any  _older_." Jack answered honestly, and then quickly noticed North's face pale quite a bit.

Suddenly putting two and two together he swallowed a lump in his throat before asking his question carefully, because if Jack was younger than seventeen he was still a child when he was made into a spirit, and that left a bad feeling in his belly. "Jack...how old are you physically?"

"Physically, I'm fourteen years old." Jack told him as he allowed his staff to rest in the crook of his arm while he stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets. He waited for a response from North. Anything, even just a sound, but when he looked back up after about five minutes, what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. North looked every bit as defeated as he was when Jamie was the last light. "North?" Jack asked as he took hold of his staff, worried that perhaps he had said the wrong thing by telling North the truth.

"You are child?"

"Technically speaking...yes." Jack told him with a shrug. "Have been for three hundred years. I have never aged a day older than this."

"I promise not to use truth magic...but...could you tell me how you became...Jack Frost?"

"Well..." He chuckled out as he looked up to the stars that shined brightly and peacefully in the night sky. He was searching for answers, and they seemed to give them, because even though he hadn't planned to tell anyone, he just had this feeling that perhaps North was the one to tell it to. He looked at North who still looked a bit defeated. "First...let's see if you know something."

"If I know something?" North questioned with a small curious smile.

"Yes...what do you think this pond is to me?"

"Is place where you like to visit." North answered as he crossed his arms. He didn't understand the question that had such a simple answer, but when Jack shook his head no, his arms immediately dropped in confusion. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you're wrong. This place isn't a place that I visit. You remember how you asked where I lived and I never actually answered." North gave a nod, and then his eyes widened as he frantically looked around. "I think you can guess it now. Welcome to my home, North. The pond of Burgess."

"This can't be...you...there is no roof...no walls...no doors...you have nothing to sleep in...nothing to cover you...no kitchen..." The more North said, the weaker he felt, and the more his heart ached.

"Nah really? I hadn't noticed." Jack laughed out, but North wasn't finding any of this funny. Not even remotely. The only wonder he felt was the wonder at how Jack was able to stay sane, joyful, optimistic, but above all of that, North found wonder at how it was possible for anyone to be so lighthearted after three hundred years with nothing.

Then, a question popped into his head. "What does your... _home_...have to do with becoming a spirit?"

"Because...this is also where I became a spirit. For three hundred years, I had no memory of who I was before being a spirit. My original name was Jackson Overland Frost. However, I didn't know that until I looked at my memory box back in Antarctica...but that's another story...anyway, I...when I  _woke up_...It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared...but then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed...to chase the darkness away...and when it did...I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there or what I was meant to do...I thought I would never know. That's because all Manny told me was my name...and then nothing for three hundred years."

"No, that can't be right. He should've spoken to you more...told you more..."

Jack let out a dismissive sigh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Should've, but didn't."

"Wait...I still...You haven't told me how you became a spirit."

"Well...you may not like the story."

"Hmm...Can we speak in my office?" North questioned cautiously.

"It might be best for you...so yeah."

North took out a snow globe, activated it, and threw it against a tree. Once they walked through they were directly in North's office, and North went to go sit in his chair. "Alright...if you don't mind...can you tell me how you became Jack Frost? Remember...you do not have to tell me such things...I am not going to use truth magic on you for this conversation."

"Okay..." Jack agreed as he nodded his head.  _'I might as well tell someone, and if it's going to be anyone...might as well be him I suppose.'_  He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as he began. "Well...it started on my human birthday...which is also Christmas."

"I like story already!" North bellowed out in laughter.

"You won't though...just wait and let me tell it." North gave an agreeing nod, so Jack continued. "My little sister came into my room shouting a combination of Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday...I think she finally settled on Happy Birthmas...anyway, when she woke me up, I got dressed and we sat down with out mother and father like we did every Christmas to open gifts, and we both got a pair of skates..."

"What was your little sister's name?" North asked with a worried expression, then he remembered what Jack had said his original name was. "Wait...your original name was Jackson Overland Frost...you said three hundred years ago...I gifted the skates to the both of you, and your little sister's name was...Sarah Olympia Frost...wasn't it?"

Jack blinked a few times at North in shock and then in slight awe. "How could you remember that far back?"

"I remember every gift I give and the names I gave them to...Jackson wasn't there the following year..." North said as he suddenly got a horrible painful feeling in his belly that Jack was right...he wasn't going to like this particular Christmas story at all.

"No...I wasn't..." Jack told him with a saddened smile. He knew by the look on his face, that North had gotten a bad feeling in his belly. "After we finished opening presents...Sarah was so excited about her knew skates she practically dragged me out of the house...My mother told us to be careful...I told her, 'We will' and I was laughing at how excited Sarah was...but then she went out on the ice right after I tied her last skate, and she skated to the center without me checking it first and the ice started cracking underneath her. She stopped instantly and became scared. I panicked a bit myself, but I wasn't going to let her see it...I went out to meet her when a small piece of the ice on my end cracked under my foot. You would've had to look really closely at first to see it, but it made me stop. I took the skates off my shoulder and I lost my balance briefly...making my staff go to the side quite a bit."

"You've had the staff this whole time?"

"Yup...my father gave it to me when he decided I was old enough to look after the sheep. Anyway, she said she was scared and I told her I knew that...and that she was going to be fine. I distracted her with a game of hopscotch as I went to go get my staff on the ice. Then, I had her do the same...but I knew that if she took the third step she wasn't going to last. So on the third step I hooked her with the staff and traded places with her...I thought I was fine by some miracle, but then I fell through the water. I...the last thing I heard was my sister's voice desperately calling my name. I drowned in the pond. I died at the age of fourteen, and later that night, Manny brought me back...but I didn't know any of that until I looked into my memory box."

"You...you died?" North asked with a heaviness in his voice that not even he expected to hear. However, he also couldn't blame himself as the news was quite staggering. He had wondered why the following Christmases were difficult for Sarah and her family, and he wondered where the older boy was. Now that he got his answer, he had to admit he felt a bit sick.  _'This joyful, kind, fun loving, caring, mischievous, intelligent, selfless, and wonderful boy in front of me...died?'_  The thought alone made North nauseous. He couldn't picture Jack's lifeless body, he was barely able to stomach when he was shot out of the sky by his own blast when he knocked Pitch out of the sky. The feeling of relief he felt when Jack was able to answer Tooth was alarming at best, but now he learns that the boy in front of him had not only been alive for more than forty plus years, but three hundred years...and that he died at the young age of fourteen. He couldn't fathom it, and more importantly, he didn't want to.

"Yes, North...I died, and that's how I became Jack Frost. I saved my sister, died, Manny brought me back, gave me my powers, and I've been this way ever since. It's just the memories are new."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" Jack asked as he leaned next to the fireplace. Contrary to popular belief he actually like the warmth, and heat. Craved it most days, because his body was always so naturally cold it was almost painful, and the only warmth he would normally get would be from the wind, and how he moved his body in and out, to and fro, up and down, and every other way you could think of. That was when he got warmth, and only recently he had started to feel warmth from his believers and it was great, but he still didn't have that many.

North cleared his throat and rested his chin on the back of his hands that were clasped together as his elbows rested on his large desk. He took in a deep breath to regain what little composure he could after that startling revelation. "How had you stayed...you?"

"I don't follow." He told North with a confused grin.

"How did you stay so lighthearted?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had some help. I also almost couldn't help myself if I felt someone having fun. It was hard not to smile or laugh or be...giddy at the feeling of someone's Joy...I guess I should've been able to figure out my center a long time ago...but that's just another thing my memories helped with. I remember...vaguely...even though she called my name in panic...the last expression that was on her face was Joy."

"Jack...that's very impressive." It was all North could say. He wanted to say that he was astounded, shocked, bewildered, heartbroken, concerned, guilt ridden, but all he could tell him was that it was impressive, and to him, it very much so was.

"Thanks?" Jack questioned with a small smirk. "I think..."

"JACK FROST!" A shrill and high pitched voice called out.

"Wards have been broken! Come Jack! We must hurry to intruder and get rid of them!"

"Should we activate the Northern lights?" Jack quickly asked as he chased North down the corridors and to the Guardian symbol where you could see the globe perfectly.

"No, not yet." He answered in a whisper while holding onto his sabers. "Who is here!?" North shouted

"Out of the way, North!" The woman spirit shouted as she came closer. It was the spirit of youth.

"First tell me why you have issue with Guardian?"

"Guardian? HA! That boy is a menace! Where is he!? I'm going to turn him into such a young little thing he won't even be able to waddle!"

"What has he done to you?"

"What has he done? Oh, what has he done!? He called me old! I am the spirit of youth! Imagine if someone called you boring or said that you have no sense of wonder! I'm going to get that little...!"

"I think you need to leave." North grumbled low, and Jack, who was discreetly hiding behind North, had never thought he would hear such viciousness come from North.

"After I deal with him!"

"You will not be dealing with him. Your reasons for such drastic measures are vain and horrible, and I do not want something like that in workshop! Now leave, before I make you." He warned in a low and threatening voice that made even Jack want to heed his warning.  _'Why is he acting so protective? Is it because of everything I told him? Probably.'_  Jack thought to himself as stayed behind North who made his stance wider as if to make sure the spirit of youth couldn't see him.

"He's...he's behind your back isn't it!? Give him to me!"

"No! Leave!"

Jack ducked out from behind North to try and help him get rid of the spirit, but then a vicious chase began between the two spirits. In her violent and unnecessary rage she had accidentally turned at least three yetis into baby yetis. Seeing this, North knew he had to do something, and realized that her accuracy was getting better yet at the same time so was Jack's. Jack landed next to him breathing heavily with his staff shooting another wave of ice at her, effectively knocking her out of a window, but before she flew out the window she let out a final blast that was heading straight for Jack, and North wouldn't let that happen. So, he jumped in front of it, and suddenly there was a large puff of green and red smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the smoke cleared, Jack didn't know what to expect, but whatever he may have expected, it wasn't anything close to what was before his eyes. He knew that the spirit of youth could alter age and appearance and with it the clothes would change as well, but when all of the green and red smoke was gone, if it wasn't for the clothes on North, Jack would've thought he was staring in a mirror. In front of him there stood a coughing North with white hair and blue eyes, and aside from being just a bit more muscular than himself, North looked exactly like him right down to the cheek bones. "North?"

"Yeah, Jack?" North coughed out as the last of the smoke went away.

 _'His voice is definitely someone who's gone through puberty already but it's higher than the voice I'm used to...he's actually a teenager!'_ Jack screamed in his mind, as it was still reeling from the likeness North has to him. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask if I'm alright?" North questioned as he tilted his head at Jack, and then realized that they were eye level. His eyes widened as he looked down at his body. "I-I'm thin again!"

"What do you mean again?"

"And short..."

"What do you mean again?" Jack repeated, curious at North's joyful reaction.

North snorted and looked up at Jack with a smirk that could rival his own. "I wasn't always plump, Jack." North chuckled out. "I used to be strong, fit, fierce, and fast."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Is no problem, Jack. Hazards of Yeti cooking."

"Huh..." Jack nodded his head and walked over to his favorite sitting spot between the fireplace and the window. "...So...did you always have white hair and blue eyes? I know that I have white hair and blue eyes, because Manny changed them but..."

"What do you man I have white hair? I have been reduced in age, yes?"

"Yes, and you look...well...you look exactly like me. It's a bit weird."

"I look like you?"

"Yeah...we could probably pass for twins."

"Elves! Bring me my special mirror!" North shouted, not sounding so intimidating as a teenager, but the elves seemed to still recognize it as an order that held a silent 'or else' at the end. Five elves almost immediately appeared with a mirror that stood just a bit taller than Jack, and therefore North, and North stood in front of it with wide eyes and an astonished expression. "Jack, come here. Stand next to me."

"O-Okay..." Jack did as he was asked and stood next to North, who was still wearing quite the expression. "...alright...I'm over here, now what?" Jack asked as he looked in the mirror and suddenly realized that he was right in saying that they could pass off as twins. They were the same height, their physical appearance was nearly exact except North's muscles were a bit more noticeable and well...muscular. However, as they stood next to each other, the only immediate difference either of them could see were their clothes. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. "Wow..."

"Yeah...I think wow is an accurate word. Let me see something..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I often use this mirror to laugh at myself sometimes. I look to see how far I've come since my youth. I'm going to see if it can do the same thing for both of us." North placed his left hand on the glass of the mirror and closed his eyes. "Jack you do the same, but with your right hand." Jack did as he was told, and North smiled to himself as he could still feel the Wonder radiating off of the boy. "Show me the past." He said, and pulled away, glad that Jack did the same. When they both pulled away, North's eyes widened even further if possible. "Jack...this was really what you looked like before?"

"Yeah. Same question to you." Jack said with a slight smirk as he looked at North's reflection, because again, they looked almost exactly alike, except North's hair was a different color. It was definitely a dark brown, but it was almost black. However, they did once again have the same eye color.

"Yeah, this is what I looked like in my youth. Jack...I can feel it in my belly..."

"Not much of one anymore."

North chuckled as he lightly elbowed Jack. "Focus...I can feel it in my belly, Jack...I know how old I am."

"Really? How old?"

"I'm fourteen years of age right now."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned as his shock returned full force.

"I feel it in my belly, and my belly has never been wrong!" He replied with a wide smile. "Problem is...we don't know how this will affect my magic completely or my powers..."

"..and Christmas is next week!"

"Exactly...I think now is good time to activate lights."

"Why?"

"Because...if I am like this come Christmas...I don't know if I will be able to...I don't think I will be able to do Christmas by myself and leave it at that for now." North walked over and activated the Northern lights before letting out a sigh. "This may be shock to our friends."

"You're right..." Jack trailed off in a voice that was laced with pure mischief and North heard it.

"What are you planning?" He asked with a curious expression mixed in with his own smirk.

"You're right, it may be a shock to them, so why not have some fun with it?"

"Hmm...what did you have in mind?" North smirked as he crossed his arms.

"My, my, my...Is North actually going to help me pull a prank on the others?"

"I've always loved pranks...you should know from sleigh ride when I joked with Bunny. I know he doesn't like heights. Now, if you keep wasting time, we may not have prank to pull."

"Oh. My. God! This is going to be awesome!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

"North? Is everything alright?" Tooth questioned with an urgent voice, not seeing her friend anywhere. "North?"

The next one Jack could see from his hiding place, was Sandy. Sandy floated up to Tooth with symbols floating over his head.  _"Where's North? What's the emergency?"_  He asked with a slightly worried expression.

"North! Where are ya? Is everythin' alright? Tooth, Sandy...have you seen North?" Bunny asked urgently as he too looked around.

"No, I haven't...I wonder if it has something to do with Pitch?"

"If it does, we'll all be ready for him! Wait...where's Jack." Out of the corner of his eye, Bunny saw someone walking and looked to see a teen wearing a blue hood, brown pants, and holding a staff. "Jack! Where's North? Don't tell me you were the one to activate the lights." The teen shrugged with a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. "You have got to be kiddin' me!" Bunny shouted.

"Jack, the lights are only for emergencies!" Tooth shouted and Sandy had a few choice 'words' too, but was being ignored.

"Give me my staff back!" They Guardians heard Jack's voice shout out from behind one of the book shelves, and they watched in shocked confusion as a teen looking exactly like Jack started running towards them wearing something North might wear, but he sounded exactly like Jack.

Then they looked back at the teen holding the staff, and noticed how dangerously wide the smirk and mischief grew before they heard the teen shout, "Not a chance, Frosty!" The teen spoke as he began to run about the workshop.

"Give me back my staff!"

"You want it?" The teen in the blue hoodie questioned as he balanced on one of guard rails with a grace that only Jack would be able to pull off, but his voice was slightly different from Jack's. "Come and get it." The teen jumped down from the guard rails and started running around the Guardians to avoid the teen dressed like North, only further confusing the Guardians even further. The teen in the blue hoodie taunted the one dressed in North's clothes by letting the other think that he almost had a hold of the staff.

"Oh, you are  _so_  gonna get it!" The teen dressed like North laughed out.

"Am I now?" The one in the blue hoodie challenged as he slammed his palm on the floor facing the one dressed like North, and a sliver of ice the width of his hand caused the other to slip.

"You didn't tell me you could do that!" The other shouted with a pure and genuine expression of shock.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets! You should know this!" The one in the blue hoodie bellowed out a laugh as he continued to evade the one dressed like North.

"Whatever, give me back my staff!"

"I like this staff! Why would I give it to you?"

"Because it's mine and you know it!" The teen laughed out as they continued their graceful chase around the globe room, weaving in and out of the other Guardians.

"What the hell is going on!?" Bunny shouted.

"He won't give me my staff back!"

"What are ya talking about? That's Jack's staff! Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Jack!" The teen dressed like North shouted.

"No, I am!" The other teen shouted.

"Well one of ya is a damn liar!"

"He is!" Both of the teens shouted.

"Give it back." Jack said in a slightly more calm manner.

"Um...no!"

"C'mon...please?"

"Fine...I think they've had enough now anyway."

"Thank you, North." The teen wearing North's clothes said with a sly smirk as the teen wearing the blue hoodie handed the staff over.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Bunny shouted as his ears stood at attention while his jaw dropped. "That can't be North! If he is...why is he dressed like Jack...and if you're Jack why are you dressed like North? What...just what the hell is going on!?"

"I think we broke Bunny." The teen in the blue hoodie laughed out.

"I think you're right, North."

"You want to say what happened, Jack? This was good prank by the way."

"Most of it was your idea! I only said that we should chase each other. It was your idea to take my staff, and switch clothes." Jack chuckled low, then he looked up at the other Guardians who seemed more stunned than ever. "Alright, story time!" Jack said with an enthusiastic smile. "So...North and I were having a bit of a heart to heart about who I am and how I came to be...then a spirit I had pissed off earlier today before I met you all for the Christmas talk...she showed up and wanted to get back at me for calling her old. Turns out, the spirit of Youth doesn't much appreciate that. We got into a fight in the workshop, North swung at her when he could, but he couldn't get her. Then, I shot her with some ice, knocking her out of the window, but she shot one last blast that would've hit me if North hadn't stepped in front of it...making him the same physical age as me."

"And um...how old are you physically, sweetie?" Tooth asked, genuinely curious.

"Physically...I'm fourteen. Now, if you add my physical age with how long I've been a spirit...then on my spiritual birthday...I will be three hundred and fifteen years old on Christmas."

"You...you can't be three hundred and fifteen..." Bunny trailed off in disbelief as his ears folded to the back of his head.

"No, I'm not...not yet at least, but I will be next week. Now...I think I answered your question about what happened, and by the way, North activated the lights, not me."

"You're not going to be able to hold off explaining your age for long, Frostbite...but...for now...North, why did you activate the Northern lights?"

"Do you remember when we helped with Easter?"

"Yeah..." Bunny trailed off, wondering where this was going.

"I need help, or at the very least I will...Christmas is in a week, and I don't know how me being this size and age will affect my powers and magic, and that may make giving presents very difficult, and I have to deliver them all within one night."

"So...what exactly is it you need us to do?"

"Fortunately, I finish early this year. So, all that really needs to be done is to make sure yeti and elves don't make mess, and make sure the presents get delivered to the right addresses."

"You finished a week early?"

"Yes, after seeing how much attention you put into Easter...I decided that I needed to speed along Christmas."

"So...Easter is still better than Christmas?"

"Not by long shot..." North laughed out, and Jack was personally still finding it a bit strange that North sounded so much like a teenager, but at the same time, he was taking small bits of joy from it. Choosing not to say anything, he let North continue. "...but it was inspiring."

"Now look here ya little..."

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said as she could hear Bunny grow more agitated the longer they dwindled on the same topic they had fought over for centuries. "North, of course we will help you, but I have to ask...just because I notice that you're acting a bit different from usual...Do you feel any different?"

"Well, I feel like I did when I was around this age...truth be told there truly are a lot of similarities between Jack's personality and my own when I was this age. I didn't expect us to look so eerily similar though if I were to have white hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, or the fact that you have winter magic." Jack stated with a voice that was laced with something of a mixture of shock and excitement.

"I learned all my magic...winter seemed to suit me as I am Guardian of Wonder and I take over Christmas...makes sense, no?"

"I suppose so, but why didn't you ever tell me...or use it for that matter."

"I like swords better than magic, but magic is handy to have if I should lose swords."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"Okay...so you're Jack...?" Bunny pointed at the one wearing North's clothes, and got a gust of wind accompanied by a small snow flurry as an answer, as well as the boy lifting up in the air, flying around briefly. "...that's a yes. So, you're really North?"

"I said that didn't I? Especially when I asked for help with Christmas."

"I'm just trying to get my facts straight here...because...North...I may have met you when you were in your mid to late twenties...at the latest...your early thirties...but your hair and eyes...I know your eye color changed when you were made a Guardian, but your hair color naturally aged...I can't believe...tell me something only North and the other Guardians would know...aside from Jack."

"Hey!"

"It's nothin' personal, Jacky, it's just...this is a bit bizarre."

"I understand..." North said holding up a hand and patted Jack on the back with the other. "Well...for starters...you used to have a train, Bunny. It would run through your tunnels, but then you didn't want the train anymore, because you found a thrill in running and hopping, and bounding everywhere so...you gave me the train to tear apart and use for toys and any repairs that might need to be made while I experiment with making new toys. You knew me well, my friend." North laughed out. "There was also the fact that you gave me a chocolate egg when we first met. We didn't get along great at first but later we did."

"Y-You're really North!" Bunny shouted as he back peddled quite a bit.

"He gave you chocolate after the two of you met?" Tooth questioned with pure curiosity.

"Yes, and he gave one to Katherine as well. Although, she probably liked it far more than I did."

"Yup, that's definitely North." Bunny stated with pure shock on his face as he held a paw over his mouth. "How did this happen?" He questioned as he lowered his paw. "Did someone purposefully make you this way?"

"No, I don't think..."

"No, hold up! You had a train!" Jack shouted with childlike wonder that had North beaming from ear to ear.

"Yeah...I had a train, what of it?"

"And you would just get rid of it?"

"Yeah...North is right, I started to prefer running and such rather than driving the train."

"You drove it!?"

"Well...it kind of drove itself...why does that matter?" Bunny quickly asked, feeling a bit awkward about the topic for some reason.

"It...wow! That's awesome! Then you just gave it to North for scrap metal?"

"Yeah...pretty much. He needed the materials anyway."

"That's...wow...okay...sorry for interrupting...anyway, um...the spirit was kind of my fault."

"A spirit did this?" Tooth asked with a gasp.

"What else do you think could've done this to me?" North shrugged. "Apparently it was spirit of Youth, and Jack called her old. She was very vain...so...after being insulted she tried to de-age Jack and they fought around the workshop. Then, Jack shot her out of window, but she let out one final blast that would've certainly hit Jack...but I stepped in front of it."

"Why not just yank Jack out of the way?" Bunny asked, and the other two Guardians nodded their heads in agreement.

"I...I was acting on an instinct of some sort. Either way, that was then, we need to worry about now, and I need to test to see what I can and can't do. Obviously I can still access my winter magic...but I will need to test the other stuff I was able to do before...shrinking."

"North...you didn't just shrink...you became a fourteen year old." Jack mentioned with a serious tone.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." North commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Yup, he's definitely a teenager." Jack chuckled out. "Well...the others can't stay away for long, except perhaps Bunny...if they don't mind, perhaps we can take shifts on keeping an eye on everything until Christmas."

Sandy floated in front of Jack and made symbols float over his head. "I've met the spirit of Youth before, I could go and try and convince her to reverse the spell, or at the very least learn what we can do to fix it...or get information."

Jack let out a soft chuckle. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, and I've seen what happens to people who get on your bad side. Do you think you have the time?"

"I think I'll make time." Sandy told him with the symbols, and judging from the look on his face, everyone knew he was deadly serious.

"Alright then..." North said with a surprised expression. "Sandy will find information on spell...Bunny and Jack can take shifts on watching over workshop, yeti, and elves...and Tooth...ask your fairies to keep a look out for the spirit of Youth. I know you've met her."

"Will do! Just...what happens if you're still like this at Christmas?"

"Then, I will need help delivering presents like I said...and we'll cross bridge when we come to it."

"Okay...so we have a plan then?" Tooth questioned.

"I suppose so..." North stated as he looked at Jack who was looking rather determined about something. "What are you thinking about, Jack?"

"Well, you can stand cold weather and I am a winter spirit...so after we change back into our normal clothes, perhaps you could test your powers and magic with or on me. It seems like a good solution. I can defend myself."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Good! Then everyone...take your places!"


	3. Chapter 3

North and Jack walked to the outside of North's palace, and they were dressed in their own usual clothing. Jack in his blue hoodie and brown pants, North in his red coat, dark gray robe shirt, black pants, brown boots, and black hat. "Alright, show me what you got, North. No holds barred."

"No holds barred...are you sure you want to say that to me?" North challenged with a smirk that could rival Jack's. "This is magic we're talking about, Jack."

"I know! And the fact that you can do winter type stuff is still something I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around." Jack said as he swung his staff to rest behind his neck and on his shoulders. "I can show you a thing or two if ya want." He challenged with pure mischief in his eyes.

" _You_  could show  _me_  a thing or two? HA!" Suddenly North raised a hand and conjured up two snowmen like creatures to hold onto Jack's arms.

"Whoa! What the...!?" Jack looked to either side of his arms, completely shocked that North was able to create snowmen with a wave of his hand. "Okay...this will be interesting, and yes, I stand by what I said. No holds..." He started to growl out as he smirked, and he clutched to his staff sending a trail of ice lightning down the snowman to his right, followed by a swing to the opposite one. He then gave North a quick mischievous glance as he slammed his staff on the ground. "...barred!" More lightning ice erupted from Jack's staff and rushed along the blanket of snow, and it wrapped up around North in a spiral coming from either side of him. Jack slammed his hands together and had the ice spirals slam into North. Jack was pleased with himself as North was knocked back quite a ways, but then he noticed that North was on his back. "Uh...North?"

Suddenly he heard a bellowing laugh as North lifted himself up from the snow. "No holds barred indeed!" He laughed out and started running towards Jack. Then suddenly he started running around him focusing his powers beneath his feet. Then he pushed Jack into the snow with another bellowing laugh.

"Wha-?" Before he could even finish the word, Jack found himself being lifted into the air by at least six ice hands, and then he was being spun around into the air by said ice. After the ice hands spun him around he felt the ice immediately shrink beneath him and he fell face first into the snow. North was about to ask if Jack was okay, but then he heard him laughing, and watched as he lifted himself up into the air, spinning, and weaving through the fallen snow seemingly collecting the snow all together. Unable to keep his eyes off the boy, he found himself standing there in steadfast wonder as he found that a large snowball was being created in mid-air. "I hope you know how to dodge." Jack said as he continued to make the large snowball.

 _'I'm not going to need to dodge.'_  North thought to him self as he slammed his hands down into the snow and focused mainly on the same ice creation magic he normally used to create the sculptures for the new toys, and he conjured a large baseball catching mitt that managed to be conjured in time for it to catch Jack's snowball. "I hope you know how to catch." North shot back as he waved his hand, making the mitt throw the large snowball, effectively knocking Jack out of the sky and to the ground once more.

Jack once again lifted himself up into the air, laughing his heart out as he started spinning in a wide circle that seemed to become a much smaller circle the closer he got to North. "Getting dizzy yet?" Jack asked as he dove out of the blizzard cyclone, and watched as it lifted North up into the air. Jack rushed up to catch him and flew him down to a safer distance to fall from, and he made his place to stand next to North before they both suddenly fell back in laughter.

"Oh! That was good! Thank you, Jack!" North laughed out as he breathed heavily, spent from the amount of genuine fun he just had.

"No problem! You have got to teach me some of those!"

"Oh...maybe one day. For now, let us go inside for dinner and Hot Cocoa...or would you rather have Warm Cocoa?" North asked as he got himself up, and then helped Jack to his feet.

"Hot Cocoa is fine. Despite popular belief I actually like warmth and heat." He answered honestly as they walked back to the workshop.

Once they got inside, North shook off the snow from his hat and helped get some of it off of Jack. "I guess my hold on winter magic is still intact...as well as some conjuring magic."

"I'd say." Jack laughed out, before turning his head to the footsteps he heard approaching. "Oh, hey Bunny!"

"Hey..." Bunny said with a shocked expression as he looked back and forth between North and Jack. "This is too weird..."

"Perhaps, but it makes things interesting, no?" North questioned as he gave his hat and coat to one of the yeti so that they could take it to his office.

"I suppose so." Bunny admitted with a small smirk. "I watched the two of ya spar."

"Oh? What did you think? Jack is strong, no?"

"Yeah, certainly stronger than I expected. Must be the new believers he's packing in. Also...as far as strength goes...I could say the same for you, North. I wasn't expecting any of that. Just remind me...and everyone else for that matter...to stay away from the two of ya if you're gettin' the urge to spar again or if the two of ya get ticked at one another."

"Duly noted, old friend. Now, dinner awaits in dining hall! Come on, Jack! You will eat with us. I worry about you. Come, come!" North shouted as he slapped Jack on his back and ran towards the dining hall.

"Oh, is it a race now?"

"A race involves competition!" North laughed out as he was being chased by Jack. "I don't see any, child!"

"CHILD!? Oh, we'll see about that!" Jack chuckled out as he flew towards North.

Meanwhile, Bunny was left there with a stunned look on his face.  _'It's like watching a father and a son in a strange way. This is gonna be one interestin' Christmas.'_

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ **

After Bunny, Jack, and North were finally full, the three of them groaned in their chairs from how much food they ate. "Ugh...North, next time, tell the Yeti to hold back." Bunny groaned out with a content smile on his face.

"Never!" North chuckled out.

"I agree...with North that is! That was the most I've eaten since I was human."

"That's sad to hear, Jack...it really is." North stated as he still held onto his belly.

"Yeah, well...three hundred years of figuring out all by my lonesome, I think I did pretty damn good."

"That you did." North chuckled out as he slowly sat up straight. "That doesn't mean it has to stay that way." He muttered low as he watched Jack grow a grin filled with contentment. Soon, he realized that he had actually fallen asleep. He then turned his attention to Bunny who had apparently heard what he had said.

"North, what are ya planning?" Bunny whispered as he sat himself up straighter as well.

"I'm not sure quite yet to be honest." North said with a remorseful expression filled to the brim with heartache.

To Bunny, that sort of expression didn't belong on a teenager, but it especially didn't belong on North. "Did he tell ya something?"

"He told me many things, Bunny." He sighed out, his eyes growing sadder if possible. "Things...that need to be resolved."

"Could ya tell me?"

"I could...but first the lad needs to be put to bed."

"Ya know...you're a lad yourself now."

"That may be so..." He chuckled out. "...but internally I'm still the same. Jack sparing with me proved that much at least." He replied as he swept a gentle hand threw Jack's hair. "Help me get him to guest room next to my room. Then...we can talk."

Bunny did as North asked and carefully lifted the boy up in his arms, and was instantly taken back by how little he weighed even with a full belly. "North...he weighs next to nothin', mate."

"Yes I know. Come, let's get him to bed."

They walked to the room next to North's which, no surprise, was about four doors down from the dining hall. Then they walked into the room, and Bunny set him down on the bed. "Should we put a blanket on him?"

"It should be fine. If he doesn't like it, he'll kick it off." North commented and made his way to the office while Bunny covered him up.

Once Bunny closed the door behind him and was completely in North's office, he noticed just how small North looked in his chair, and all he could think of was that Jack would be just slightly small in that chair, and it left a bad feeling in his gut. "North?" He asked cautiously, and heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"You want to know what Jack said to me?"

"Yeah...I kinda do. I can't imagine the kid is too eager to share."

"I imagine not, but trust me when I say...you cannot give any signs you know."

"I promise."

"Words are easy to say, old friend. However, putting them into action is very difficult. What I will tell you...it will hurt, and you mustn't treat Jack any differently."

"How bad can it be?"

"It...made me sick to my stomach."

"That...that's never happened before."

"I know. It hurt  _that_  bad."

"North...what was it he told ya?" Bunny questioned again, this time with a slight lump in his throat and his ears folded against the back of his head. If it was something that could hurt North so bad that he got sick to his stomach, then whatever it was, it was more than just painful. It was heartbreaking and reason for grief, and Bunny couldn't imagine North of all people feeling that way.

"First...let me ask you question he asked me."

"Alright..."

"What do you think Jack's pond means to him?"

"It's a one of his favorite places to visit." When North shook his head, Bunny's eyes widened. "What do you mean by no?"

"I asked Jack the same thing." North sighed out. "That pond...it's not a place he visits. That pond is his home."

Bunny felt a chill rush through his whole body as if he was suddenly thrown out into the snow, and he knew that if he could, he would be as pale as Jack at the moment from North's words. "The...The kid doesn't have a roof, walls, or...anythin'?" Bunny questioned with a slight crack in his voice.

"No. He doesn't. He has called that place his home for three hundred years, Bunny. Three hundred years, and an immortal child had been homeless."

"J-Jack...he really is physically fourteen?"

"Yes...and there's more..."

"How much more can there be!? The kid is homeless and he...he's been that way for three hundred years! If I had known..."

"If you had known you wouldn't have cared. Do not lie to yourself. When you met Jack you didn't not ask him about storm in '68. You belittled him, gave him no chance at explanation, and you called him a menace. You told me after battle with Pitch how guilty you felt for it."

Every word that North said stabbed him sharply in the chest. Not because they were hurtful, but because he was telling the truth. He more than likely wouldn't have cared. "W-What else is there?" He calmly asked.

"The part that will hurt." North answered with all the sympathy he could muster.

"Wait...ya mean there's somethin' worse than him being homeless for three hundred years!?"

"Much..." North swallowed down a choked sob, and Bunny took notice at it as his eyes widened at North's reaction. "...much worse."

"North...what is it?"

"So...Jack told all of us that he is physically fourteen and hasn't aged a day since being made a spirit, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well...there is reason for that. You see...Jack told me how he was made a spirit. He also told me that his human and spiritual birthday is the same...Christmas. Now...with all of that said, and mentioning that his pond is what he calls home...you will need seat." North waited for Bunny to sit. Once he did, he noticed the increasing worry in his friend's eyes, and let out a sigh. "On Christmas, Jack and his little sister received skates from me. They lived right next to pond, and always wanted to skate on it. Jack knew how...I knew this...but back then he was named Jackson...so anyway...they both got skates from me, and they almost immediately went skating...but after Jack put Sarah's skates on her...Sarah was his little sister...anyway...after that, Sarah immediately went out to the ice, not waiting on Jack. Then, the ice cracked beneath her, and she stopped. Jack ran out to her without his skates and when some ice cracked beneath him, he lost hold of his staff and..."

"Wait...so he's had that since he was human?"

"That's what he tells me. Now...to continue...he knew she was scared, so to convince her to slowly get off the ice he distracted her with game of hopscotch. He made it over to his staff, and grabbed it telling her it was her turn...he noticed that if she were to take the third step she would've fallen in, so he hooked her with his staff...and traded places with her...throwing her to harder ice. At first he thought he was fine...but then...he fell in." North couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face, and more than anything he wished he had his long mustache and beard to hide the falling tears, but he didn't, so they ended up falling on the desk.

At North's words, Bunny felt like his heart had stopped at what he was implying, and his brain that had only known Jack since the blizzard of '68, nor his heart that genuinely got to know him this year...neither of those wanted to believe what North was saying. "North...tell me he got out! Tell me...tell me that you're not saying..."

"He never made it out as a human, Bunny. He...Jack...that joyful, kind, fun loving, caring, mischievous, intelligent, selfless, and wonderful boy that is currently sleeping in the room just next to mine...he drowned in the very same pond he calls home. His home...is also his grave."

"B-But he made it out...I mean he would've had to..." Bunny fought back all of his tears, and a choked sob as he tried his best to try to find an explanation other than Jack dying, but North had said it bluntly, and he had warned him, and he was right. The revelation hurt, and it hurt everywhere.

"He didn't make it out alive. He made it out as a spirit, Bunny. Manny altered his hair and eye color, brought him back to life as a winter spirit, gave him his powers, and his name...then nothing until three hundred years later."

"Nothing else? For three hundred years?"

"I know...it's not right, but I'm sure Manny had his reasons. It's too late...way too late to get mad at him for that now. What's important is Jack."

"He...he really died?" North nodded his head and Bunny was suddenly very glad he was in a chair. He would've fainted to the floor otherwise. The news left a weight on his heart like nothing he's ever felt before. "And he calls that pond home!? I mean...even after he got his memories?" Another nod from North and Bunny shook his head. "North, this ain't right, mate."

"You don't think I don't know that!?" North shouted, and Bunny's eyes went wide in astonishment at North's tone. Sure, North had been a child at the moment, but he didn't lose any of his fierceness. If anything, it somehow reminded Bunny of Jack's own fierceness. Once North calmed down they both let out a breath neither of them thought they were holding, and North pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what I'm saying, old friend. Things that need to be resolved, and honestly I don't know where to start. I could start by offering him a home, but I would have to know how to approach the subject, and Bunny...it's not like he would accept anyway."

"Why the hell not?"

"Would you accept someone's offer for a home if it came from the same person who didn't know you existed for more than two hundred and fifty years? Would you want to live with the same people who disregarded you as spirit or anything for that matter...until they were told they had to work with you? Would you want to live with the same people who didn't give you time for explanation at Easter, and ended up abandoning you when they were supposed to fight along side you? Questions are all rhetorical of course, but...biggest question of all is  _not_  rhetorical. How much do we really know about Jack?"

"Well...rhetorical or not...those are all good points...but I don't quite get the last real one."

"What I mean, Bunny, is that the only thing we really know about him is that he likes to have fun, has a carefree personality, can use winter magic at a level that would rival any wizard...even me..."

"Wait..." Bunny interrupted. "...I watched the fight, North. It seemed the two of ya were evenly matched."

"We were not." North stated with a slightly proud smile.

"What do ya mean?"

"Jack was holding back. I learned how to determine level of strength in magic, and Jack is...extremely powerful. If had given it his all...I would likely not be having conversation. I could also tell he was holding back quite a bit, but when I attacked him, he wasn't letting me get a hit in, so that's good, but..."

"Ya have got to be kiddin' me. I mean I know when he blasted Pitch out of the sky it was a powerful blast but..."

"He has been training his magic and honing his skills. It was obvious from sparing match that his magic had become stronger within the year, and no...it has nothing to do with Believers. They have an affect on it, but only slightly. He had been powerful, with nothing, for three hundred years. Believers would not change much for him. Anyway, we are diverting from point. We do not know Jack that well, Bunny. The rest of what we know is that he has been trying to bust in to the North Pole for years, but I don't know why or for how long. We know he considers that pond his home, his home is his grave, he said that he wasn't completely alone for three hundred years, but then...who kept him company and why? Also...what was Jack like through those three hundred years of drastic wars and time changing events? An immortal child watching the world change constantly, and we don't know how it affected him. Then, he gets his memories three hundred years later...how did that change the world for him after three hundred years? Now, I understand we can't possibly know everything, but what of his likes, dislikes, or even favorite holiday? I can guarantee at this point that it is not Christmas. For one thing, Christmas was also his birthday, so it was more of a birthday than anything for him. We don't even know what food he would favor or rather not eat. We don't know that much about him Bunny...and the question I have asked myself since Jack has said it...just how long and why had Jack been trying to bust in to the North Pole. I can feel it in my belly...there was good reason. With all that said...I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I know what I would like to do, but..."

"And what do ya want to do?"

North leaned up in his chair, straightening his posture, and wearing a determined expression. "I want to give him a home. I want to give him a place to go to when not working on winter. I want him to have roof over his head, and food in his belly. I...I still can't get over the fact that he died at such a young age...but that also makes a few thing alarmingly clear."

"What makes what alarmin'ly clear?"

"Me not able to get over the fact that he died. Bunny, you know my past. You know I am not squeamish when it comes to death. Even before Ombric...I was not entirely squeamish to any kind of death. Then, I met him and that changed drastically, but even after that...I would be upset, mournful at best. I never felt more disappointed in myself in my entire life than when Jack revealed that he died, and he said it almost in a way that made it seem like no big deal...at least to him anyway. The way it made me feel sick, Bunny...there is truly nothing I could compare it to, because I had not known a pain like that. However, even though it was a slightly smaller pain...it was there when Jack was falling through the sky after dealing a blow to Pitch...knocking them both out of the sky. When tooth caught him...everything stopped for me. The only thing I willed myself to hear was anything from Jack. I barely even heard Tooth's voice, but I know she asked him something. Other than that...I was entirely focused on Jack, and when he was able to answer whatever Tooth had asked...the relief I felt, Bunny...it was almost overwhelming."

"Okay...but what does all of that make clear to ya?"

"That Jack is not merely friend, but somehow in few hours of knowing him at that time...he somehow instantly became like family. I...I'm not entirely sure...but I think..."

"Ya see him as a son." Bunny stated with wide eyes, which grew even wider when North seemed surprised at his words.

"Yes, I think so, and more than anything...Bunny, after he told me all of the things he told me, I couldn't let him be hurt again, and it was a harsh instinct that bit at my heart that caused me to jump in front of the spirit of Youth's blast. I don't want him to know such hardships again...even from other spirits. Now, I know I can't protect him from everything, but I can certainly try, and now...I do not know how to approach subject of him living here, or even why he tried for years to get into the North Pole."

"It seems to me...since ya mentioned it about three times...that your biggest question is for how long and why Jack has been trying to get into the North Pole. You could start with that. Did he say anythin' about it other than he's been tryin' to get in?"

"He said he never got past yeti...he also seemed to know Phil by name."

"Then, perhaps tomorrow, you should start with the yeti. I'll have Jack help me with the other yeti and elves to keep him off your heels."

"That is good idea. Thank you, Bunny."

"No worried, mate. You should get some rest for now, and North?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not the only one who has started to see him like family when you least expected it. I've...he's become like a brother to me. So, I'll help ya any way I can."

"Thank you, Bunny. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, North."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day left six more days until Christmas, and Bunny had kept to his word in distracting Jack. They had gone to speak with the yeti currently working in the workshop while North made his way to Phil's room in the yeti quarters. He knocked on the door, and thankfully, Phil answered. North knew that the yeti's language likely sounded like complete gibberish to everyone else, but he understood it as well as he understood his own native language.  _"North, what brings you here?"_

"You recognize me?"

_"I recognize your scent, if that makes you feel better. Also, no one else knows where my room is, or the yeti quarters. So, yeah...I recognized you. What is this about?"_

"I wanted to speak with you about Jack. Is that alright?"

_"Jack? The troublemaker?"_

"One and the same, Phil."

_"Is this about when he would try and bust in to the North Pole?"_

"How did you know?"

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head.  _"Come in, come in."_

North did as he was asked and sat in the chair that was made specifically for him, which sat in front of the fireplace. He looked around the large room and was glad to see nothing had changed. There were a few paintings on the walls of Phil and his wife as well as their son. The fireplace was just as big as he remembered. The brick walls that were placed centuries ago seemed to look just as new as they day they were put in. "So..." North finally said after hearing Phil sit in the chair next to him. "...you're right...I wanted to talk about Jack trying to break in to the North P...Phil where are you going?"

 _"To get something important."_  He said simply and walked into a room. North heard some clattering but left it alone as Phil came out with a medium sized chest that was carefully painted with snowflakes and golden colored paint as well as silver. It was medium sized to a yeti but large to a normal human.  _"This is your answer. Everything in this chest is your answer. Jack entrusted these to me. It's how he knows me. When you saw me pound my fist into my hand, it was not what you thought. It was me telling him that I would win the next snow ball battle. We've actually been good friends for two hundred and thirty years. I allowed him to come visit me, but I wouldn't let him into the North Pole. I especially wouldn't let him in after the hot headed discussion you and Bunnymund had about the blizzard of '68. He is a good kid, and has been hurt...a lot. Here...open it, but remember...he entrusted them to me. You cannot have them. So, you will have to look at them here. I will personally be here to make sure you put them back, and believe me, I will know if any are missing."_

"What are you..." North started chuckling out, but then all amusement died when he saw what was in the chest when Phil set it down on the floor and opened it. "...about." North's eyes widened at the contents of the chest. In the chest were more envelopes than North had ever seen in one place and they were neatly stacked and ordered somehow. "These...were all Jack?"

_"Yes, they were, but seeing as he had no real address that anyone knew of...and he was rather difficult to contact or even catch up to...you would not have been able to answer them. I have been keeping them safe for him. There are more than three hundred. So, he wrote you more than once a year. However, the letters that started appearing more than once a year happened after the blizzard of '68 as you and Bunnymund call it. The rest...he had been holding on to them. He had his own small chest back at his pond, but he didn't have a mailbox or an address...so the magic of sending a letter to you...wouldn't have worked. When we met, we didn't get along much, but he caught on to the language of my kind quite fast. Within a year in fact. Then, I got to find out what kind of kid he was, and he told me about his letters to you...I told them that I would look after them for as long as he wished...he told me that if I could determine a good time to give them to you...then I was allowed to. Now seems like a good time. Just...keep in mind...you may get much more than you bargained for, and at some point...I will tell Jack that even if no one accepts him, the yeti will. With wide open arms and good food."_

"Did you not try and feed him while he was here?" North asked as he kept staring at all of the different colored letters that were neatly closed in beautiful envelopes.

_"Oh, we did, but he would only eat a little, and then he would be off again, thanking us for our hospitality, but that he didn't want to bother us. It got really bad after '68. Go on, read, and remember my words. You will get much more than you bargained for. Just...don't treat him any differently."_

"Why would I treat him differently?"

_"You'll understand when you read. I...was quite upset...but we talked it out, and it's in his past. Keep it that way and don't bring it up."_

North gave him a worried look as Phil settled back into his chair, waiting for him to open at least one of the letters. "Do you uh...know which ones I should open first?"

 _"You should go from left to right and top to bottom. Start with the left side...go down that stack, when you're done with that start on the one next to it go down that stack and so on."_ North nodded his head and opened up the first letter on the right and began to read the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen in any letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dear Santa,_ **

**_The date is December 15th, 1713_ **

**_I heard some children talk earlier apparently they have gathered the idea that you would answer letters that were written to you, in hope that you would be able to answer the requests they write. Honestly...I don't know what to ask for that you could give me, but writing always makes me feel better. So, I hope you don't mind. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to receive this, but either way...I know you will likely not be able to give it, but if I were to have something for Christmas, I would like to be seen. If only just by one person or even a spirit at this point. It's been nearly a year since I was born, and I noticed I don't look like any of the newborn humans. If you could answer that too, that would be great. So, I guess...all in all...I would like to be seen and know why if I am nearly a year old...why I look like an older child in his teens._ **

**_\- Curious_ **

**_Jack Frost._ **

"He...he thought he was born from the pond?"

Phil shrugged lightly and let out a sigh.  _"He assumed that since it was the Man in the Moon who raised him from the pond, and gave him a name...he assumed that it was there he was created and born BY the Man in the Moon. He sometimes regarded him as an unloving father, because really...he didn't know any better. Keep reading. Don't worry if you make a mess, I know which letters were written at certain times."_

**_Dear Santa,_ **

**_The date is December 5th, 1714_ **

**_I'm sorry for not sending the letter from 1713...I don't even know how the letter giving thing works. I'm not sure if it's magic or what, but I want the same thing this year. I want to be seen and know why I'm not like everyone else. Oh, I also met a spirit this year...but they didn't like me very much. It was a summer spirit and they...well, honestly, I don't think I have a nice word to say about her either. Anyway, yeah that's what's on my list this year. I'm pretty sure you can't grant it, or give it...or whatever...but it's what I want. Also...I don't know if I'm allowed to...but there is this little girl...her name is Sarah. Apparently her brother died, and he had the same first name as me. She's been sad, and I don't know why, but it hurts when she's sad, and I want nothing more than to see her smile, to see her joyful. If you could do that, I think that would make up for not being seen._ **

**_\- Sad_ **

**_Jack Frost._ **

"He didn't know that the girl was his sister!?"

_"He had no memory, North. Nothing. Just a name, and the one who gave it to him...said nothing to him. Good reason or no...what the Man in the Moon did to Jack...hurt him rather badly. He's only just now recovering from it. Go on...keep going."_

**_Dear Santa,_ **

**_The date is December 9th, 1715_ **

**_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! She seems happier now. Not much, but certainly more than she was. I figured out how old she is too! She is eleven years old, and her birthday is sometime in April! Anyway, I don't know what you did, but thank you. It makes me happy when she smiles. I can't explain it, but it's like...out of all the people in the world, I can't have her wearing a frown for too long...but I can't do anything...Anyway, thank you...for whatever you did! The only thing I ask is that you do it again this year. Perhaps a different gift of course...but yeah...thank you! Also...I heard that the children give their letters to the carrier, but I can't do that...so I'm kind of hoping that they make it to you somehow. I've crafted my own chest out a tree stump, and it's held together pretty well so far. Thank you again!_ **

**_\- Grateful_ **

**_Jack Frost_ **

North looked up to the ceiling to try and recall the present he gave Sarah Olympia Frost that year, and when he remember, his eyes widened. "I gifted her a necklace with a snowflake as the pendant. She said she wanted one...to remind her of her brother when she became sad..." North looked at Phil who only nodded and motioned for him to keep going.

**_Dear Santa,_ **

**_The date is December 20th, 1716_ **

**_I hope it's not too late to write the letter, but I just wanted to anyway. I'm starting to get the feeling you either don't want to get my letters...or perhaps you can't somehow. However, I will keep writing. I have discovered that I can be quite stubborn when I want to be, and considering you're the only one so far that may have even the smallest chance at being kind to me...I will keep trying. Earlier this year, I met up with the summer spirit again, and I tried to confront her about why she hated me so much...she said it was a stupid question. I didn't think it was...but perhaps it was...she sent a fireball at me and knocked me out of the sky. It hurt more than I thought a burn might, but I guess my powers or magic or whatever took care of it, because after about a week of it hurting and stinging, I looked at it and saw ice had formed on the burn. Then, within a month, the burn completely disappeared. No sign it was even there. I'm glad for it, because...man...did it hurt! Anyway, I saw Sarah again and she seems to spend a lot of time at the pond, but she never skates on it. I don't know why...it's so much fun...but I think it may have something to do with her brother. She has gotten sad again, and it hurts...please make her happy. Give her some kind of joy. I don't care how long it takes...I can wait, but please make her happy soon._ **

**_\- Patient_ **

**_Jack Frost_ **

He opened another letter.

**_Dear Santa...or rather...North...since that's apparently your real name..._ **

**_The date is December 6th, 1717_ **

**_Again, I don't know what you did, but thank you. Anyway, the years are flying by as I watch Sarah grow. She's a teenager now! She's thirteen! I can't believe it! She still believes in you, and I didn't know that was possible. I thought children stopped believing once they became teenagers. Well...I'm back to what I want for Christmas originally...but...if anyone were able to see me first...could it please be Sarah? She's such a good girl, and I'm sure we could have lots of fun and be great friends. I would try and make sure she's happy and safe. I just...she broke her wrist this year and had to have it fixed...when it happened...it hurt. It hurt in my chest, but...I'm a bit confused...When I put a hand to my heart in relief that it was only a broken wrist when she fell out of the tree...I didn't feel a heartbeat...does that mean I'm not alive? I guess...for Christmas I would also like an answer to that._ **

**_\- Confused_ **

**_Jack Frost_ **

Another letter was opened, but North found his hands shaking quite a bit.  _"North, what's wrong?"_

"He...didn't feel a heartbeat." North answered as he lowered the newly opened letter. "He told me that he died...that he drowned in the pond but..."

_"He feels it now, if that makes you feel better."_

"It does! Quite a bit...but how?"

_"You'll have to keep reading. It's much later in the letters, but it's in there."_

**_Dear North,_ **

**_The date is December 1st, 1720_ **

**_I am so sorry that I haven't written a letter in three years...I don't know if you get the letters regardless...even if they don't disappear from my chest...but I'm still sorry. I don't even know if there's a naughty or nice list for spirits...because that's apparently what I am...but...I got into a fight with a fall spirit. I'm sorry if you're upset with me about it. It's just...he tried to make ALL of the leaves fall at once...I told him should do it gradually so that he doesn't freak out or scare the adults and children by the sudden change. Then...he had a tree attack me. A TREE! I didn't know he could do that! Either way...I'm sorry. Oh! And Sarah is doing good. Apparently she still believes in you, and she has a fellow courting her as I write this. He's a nice guy. He's two years older than her, but he's a hard worker. I've seen how he treats the village children, and it makes me happy. He's a good man. I think he would be good for her. He's intelligent too. So, he's a hard worker, intelligent, good with kids, he's a hunter, and when she asked him if he thought it was childish that she still believed in you and the others...I don't know who the others are but...when she asked him he said that as long as it made her happy, she could believe whatever she liked! I like him. He's good for her! His name is James. So, for Christmas this year...Could you do something that will make them both happy?_ **

**_\- Pleased_ **

**_Jack Frost_ **

North chuckled as he looked at the letter. "Little did either of them know, there was another family member's approval on the young man courting Sarah."

**_Dear North,_ **

**_The date is December 4th, 1722_ **

**_Again, I'm sorry for not writing for so long, but you're not going to believe this...Sarah...she's pregnant! I heard them talking about it, and the midwife...whatever that is...confirmed it! I don't know why I'm so overjoyed about it, but I am! Her and James are also expecting...get this...TWINS! She's apparently four months along! Oh, I hope you give them good presents! Maybe some soft blankets or stuffed animals...or probably teething toys would be best, but oh my goodness! It's amazing. I don't think I could want anything this year that could compare to this feeling! Just please make the twins' Christmas a good one after they're born!_ **

**_\- Overjoyed!_ **

**_Jack Frost_ **

"Even though he had no idea...he's acting like someone who was overjoyed to know that he would be an uncle..." North smiled despite himself, and started opening another letter.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is March 28, 1723** _

_**She ended up carrying a bit late, but North...THEY'RE HERE! Two strong boys! Oh! And the one with James' orange hair...he has the greenest eyes ever! They're like emeralds...and wait...as I'm writing this...it's Easter! Oh my goodness! This is perfect! I don't know where I've heard it...but I think I've heard it before...when I was younger or...maybe before that...but that's not possible...either way...I've heard that Easter is about New beginnings and New life! Oh, this is so perfect! Oh...before I forget! The one with the** **reddish** _ **orange hair his name is Victor and the one with Sarah's hair and eye color, his name is Jack. After her brother. Good names I think, but then again...I may be a bit biased on the name Jack. Oh they are so handsome too! I'm sorry...you probably already know, or don't care to know about them...I don't really know...but I had to tell someone, and considering I'm still holding out hope that you're getting these regardless...I just had to tell you! Make their Christmas a good one, please!**

_**\- Excited!** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"Such a proud uncle...and he didn't even know it..." North shook his head as he opened the next letter.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is December 27th, 1723** _

_**I know I already wrote you this year...but my powers are growing...my magic...I found that there's a difference. With my powers I can make it snow, blizzard, or even ice things over. With my magic, I can create things. I can create frost on almost anything, I can make snowmen almost instantly, among other things...I'm still learning...but North...my powers are growing and I think it's because of how the twins make me feel. When they're happy...I feel a surge of giddiness almost and then it gets really cold, and the wind blows hard...blowing the snow about in the winter...I don't know if you can...but...look, I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt Jack or Victor. They're so fragile, and I feel like they're precious to me. Just...even if you can't...I would like to learn how to control my powers and magic more so that I don't hurt them. I don't want to hurt children, least of all them.** _

_**-** _ **_Pleading_ **

_**Jack Frost** _

"He...was scared. He was scared he would hurt them...and where were we?" North looked at Phil who gave him as much of a sympathetic look a yeti could and urged him to continue.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is December 13th, 1743** _

_**There isn't an apology in the world to say for how sorry I am I haven't written in TWENTY YEARS. However, I don't know if you got my last letter somehow and pulled some strings...but I ran into Mother Nature and she told me who she was and what she does. I asked her for help, and she told me it would be difficult, but if I was willing to put in the effort, I would find myself rewarded, and she was right! I was also glad that she allowed me to see Victor and Jack grow up. They are so handsome and kind. I think you would be proud of the men they grew into. I know I am, and I was able to learn how to divert an entire storm! It was heading straight for the village, but Mother Nature taught me how to control it, and heard it away. I guess she thinks it's a bit funny, because I have shepherd's staff...but anyway...yeah they grew into good strong men, and they both have their own wives. Victor married a woman named Elizabeth and they have a daughter named Josephine. Jack married a woman name** **Margaret** _ _**and they ended up with twin girls of their own. The girls' names are Lilly and Rose. I like those names. They're beautiful. Anyway, I'm still training with Mother Nature, and she doesn't play around with training either, so I don't know when my next letter may be, but thank you for reading this...if you read it...I hope you've read it.** _

_**\- Learning** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"He was taught by Mother Nature!?" North nearly shouted at the top of his lungs. "Mother Nature didn't teach  _ANYONE!_  She taught Jack? She taught Jack...and no one knew!? And just how much did she teach him, because I know for a fact he had to have learned some of his magic, powers, and moves on his own."

_"Keep reading."_

"Phil...there's no way I can read all of these before Christmas...there's so many."

_"Then look for the dates that seem more interesting to you. I've placed the dates at the corner of every envelope. However, after Christmas...if you have time...you should really go through them all."_

North nodded his head and looked between Phil and the chest for a brief moment. "When did you say that the two of you met?"

 _"I didn't...I said how long we had been friends. We met in 1780. We became good friends two years later. In 1781 he asked me if he could learn our language, and although I was shocked...I told him I would teach him. Then, the following year...well you'll read that eventually. Here..."_  Phil took out the letters that North wasn't going to go through and placed them neatly next to him before handing North another envelope that had the date marked on the corner.  _"Just let me know which ones you want, and I can get them for you."_

North nodded his head and began reading.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is December 2nd, 1780** _

_**Just to let you know, Marcus and Issac both survived** **Pneumonia, and their kids are doing great, well I can't really call them kids anymore...but they're doing great. However, Marcus' wife is handing out more 'I told you so's' then I've ever heard in my life! Anyway, I tried to see if maybe I could deliver my letters to you in person. I didn't know I could actually fly to the North Pole. I thought it was like Mother Nature's palace...in a completely different domain and an invitation or special enchantment is required. Anyway...I tried delivering it, but it didn't work. I met some furry creature about seven feet tall and it...gurbled...at me. Sorry if that's not really a word...it's the only thing I can use to describe the noise. He...she? either way...they picked me up like a rag doll and tossed me back out into the snow, and I lost all of my letters. I hope you find this one, and I will try to deliver it person. I don't know if the...big furry thing...kept my letters or threw them away, but I will still hope that you will read them someday.** _

_**\- Determined** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"I'm guessing March and Issac are Josephine or Lily's or Rose's children?"

_"Yes, they are, and their own children had kids of their own. Very young but their own kids none the less. They children had their children around their mid to late teens. It all worked out though, because apparently the men they had children with really loved them. Here...read these three next."_

"At the same time?"

_"Honestly, North...no, not at the same time. You know what I meant."_

North chuckled low as he read the next letter.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is February 10th 1781** _

_**I don't know why...but I couldn't get that furry creature out of my head. The longer I thought about it, the more I kept coming to the conclusion that he must work for you or with you somehow...but I feel like...I dunno. I feel like if I could understand him, then we might be able to be friends of a sort. It would be nice to have one. I can't really think of Mother Nature as a friend...or a mother for that matter. I see her more as an older sister. Apparently she found that flattering. Anyway, I think I'm going to try and learn the creatures language. I have no Earthly idea if that's even possible, and honestly, I feel a bit insane considering to learn an animal's language, but I believe that anything is possible if you have enough imagination for it...and I've got plenty. I have also realized I hadn't asked you for anything for Christmas in a long time, and I guess...I don't really deserve it. I'm pretty sure I'm on the naughty lists with all the fights I seem to get into with spirits. It's just they're all so serious. They need to have more fun! Anyway, I'll try and think of what I want for Christmas this year. I don't have anything off the top of my head. Well, wish me luck in learning that creature's language. I'm gonna be honest, I'm a bit nervous to learn it, or even ask, but hopefully I can learn something like that. It would be so cool!** _

_**\- Nervous** _

_**Jack Frost** _

The next one.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is April 16th, 1781** _

_**So, that creature agreed to teach me his language! I hope that's okay. Oh, and apparently he's something called a yeti, and there's hundreds of them! I don't know if you know that or not...you probably do, but still...that's incredible! Anyway, I'm going to learn his language...then maybe I could have someone talk to who won't try and kill me at first glance. That would be nice. I almost can't wait for my lessons to start this summer!** _

_**-** _ **_Eager_ **

_**Jack Frost** _

North found himself smiling at the letter, but also started wondering when it would get to the point that a letter would've upset Phil and had a possibility of him looking at Jack differently.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is December 7th, 1781** _

_**Phil said I was finished with my lessons! He said he was extremely impressed at my ability to learn their language! I can't believe it! I did it! This is amazing! Also...I did find out that he kept my letters that accidentally got left behind. I told him to keep them safe for me for now. He didn't say anything but he nodded his head. Anyway, It was totally awesome to learn the language! It seems like even the tiniest of grunts could mean a word. It was interesting. So...I know this may be a bit** **ridiculous** _ _**to ask, and Phil...since I know you read all the letters I write to North...I mean it...anyway, what I want for Christmas is for Phil to be my friend. However, I'm going to hold off on giving this letter to Phil until next year. As a surprise I guess.** _

_**\- Thrilled** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"So, you accepted his request to be friends when you read it?"

_"I did. He's a good kid, and very polite when he wants to be. He's even helped me cook a few of your meals. Not that you would've noticed, but he's a great cook. He's also really good at carving and creating things. He carved this chest and painted it himself. He also made the latch on his own too. He needed a larger chest as the years went on, so he made one. I helped when necessary, but most of it was him. He's an impressive kid."_

"You seem to think of him as a son." North didn't know why he suddenly felt like he had competition with Phil, but he didn't like the idea of someone else calling Jack a son to them, which only further proved Bunny right. That he had started to think of him as a son himself.

_"No, not a son. More like a younger brother. My son calls him Uncle Jack, so yeah...a younger brother."_

"Phil...you know this is a lot of letters...can you take out the ones you want me to read the most...just so I can understand Jack a little more."

Phil gave him a sympathetic nod.  _"I can, but remember...you should really read the rest."_  Phil rummaged through the letters carefully and pulled out ten more letters.  _"These will probably be the most important at the moment. Just remember what I said North. If you upset the poor boy, you'll have my wife to answer to."_

Without saying a word, North opened the when that was at the top of the pile Phil had handed to him.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is April 14th, 1968** _

_**Wow...the world has changed so much, North...and Every year I am fascinated with how far Sarah's family came. Do you remember her? The girl I couldn't help but feel a special bond with in the early 1700's...her family has come a long way, and it seems they have been growing into the habit of passing the house down to the eldest son or if they aren't going to have a son, they discussed giving it to the eldest child...but that hasn't had to happen. There's always been at least one son. I like that idea. It means that I'll know where her** **descendants** _ _**are, and it makes me glad. Anyway...I don't know if you know the Easter Bunny or not...but if you do...can you tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a blizzard. I was actually trying to get rid of a thunderstorm that had lots of rain and lightning, and well...not my brightest idea, because it turned into a blizzard of thunder snow. I was trying to help him, because I've seen how hard he works for Easter, and the storm would've ruined everything, and possibly hurt the children. I thought...perhaps if I could move winter storms...but it was stupid and I was wrong. When I tried to explain myself...he wouldn't let me, and I can't blame him for that. He also called me a monster, a menace, a good for nothing, and that he didn't want to see me again. I...I love Easter, and its bright colors and the new plants it brings with it, but I don't think the Easter Bunny likes me, and I just wish I could tell him I'm sorry, but he said he never wanted to see me again, so for now...I'll respect that. I ruined his holiday after all. It's only fair. I don't want to be a monster. That's what I've been trying to avoid. I didn't mean to hurt him.** _

_**\- Apologetic** _

_**Jack Frost** _

A knock was heard at the door. Phil got up with a curious expression and seemed to relax when saw who was at the door. "Who is it?"

_"Bunnymund."_

"Oh, Bunny! How did you find this place?"

"I still don't understand how ya understand them...but I told Jack after helpin' him to bed that you went to talk with Phil and if he knew where Phil lived...he told me and now I'm here. What's takin' so long? Have ya figured anythin' out?" He questioned as Phil let him in and closed the door before making it back to his chair.

"Actually..." North trailed off as he handed the letter to Bunny. "...Jack has been writing letters to me since 1713, and I had no idea. Phil has been keeping them safe since 1780. This one involves you."

"What do ya mean it involves me?"

"Just read."

Bunny gave North a skeptical look and then he saw the date. "North this is..."

"I know...read it." He knew his voice was practically on the verge of demanding, which wasn't very intimidating when you were de-aged to the age of a teenager, but they had both been vastly wrong about the blizzard of '68.

Bunny did as he was asked and almost immediately his eyes widened as his heart ached with the same ache it held when he found out Jack had died before becoming a spirit. "I...I said those things to him. H-How could I? I didn't give him a chance to explain...I didn't even let him apologize. He tried to help...he didn't know...North...how was he able to look at me? Why would he be apologizin' to me? I should be the one to..."

"Don't. You can't let him know about these. You can ask him what really happened, but if you go in there and randomly apologize for '68, I'm afraid it may blow up in your face. Here...you read others that I have read. I've put them on the table in order. You read the older ones while I read the new ones."

"A-Alright..."

North heard Bunny shift through the letters and started reading, so he started reading the other nine letters in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is August 21st, 1970** _

_**I'm currently writing this with Phil looming over my shoulder. He says he's read every last one of my letters, and he said he's noticed that I stopped asking for stuff for Christmas. He wants me to tell you why, because he found out why...and he's not really happy with me, but he's still letting me stay here through the summers so I don't get overheated...again. Anyway, the reason why I haven't asked for anything for Christmas in a while is because...I don't think I deserve any presents or gifts or niceties. I've done too much wrong since becoming a spirit. The only thing I personally think I'm good at is winter and giving the kids snow days. Sarah's descendants seem to take the most Joy out of my snow days, and I can't explain why...but it makes me glad and...Phil wants me to get back on track. Anyway, I don't think I deserve any presents, and haven't thought so for a while...but the blizzard of '68 was kind of the determining factor. Phil wants me to ask you for something for Christmas, but I doubt you'll get it for me. My carving tools have broken and I would really like some new ones. The only reason I haven't asked Phil...is because I don't want to overstay my welc~ And Phil just hit me in the back of the head! Sorry about the scribble...don't want to overstay my welcome or take to much advantage over his hospitality. So, I'm asking for Carving tools. There. Are ya happy Phil? He says he's happy.** _

_**\- Irritated** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"He...he really didn't think he deserved a present..." North muttered under his breath and noticed that Bunny was reading over a letter over and over again. "Bunny?" He questioned aloud.

"Jack...he had no idea he had been watchin' his little sister...and then the twins that were born on Easter...and that she named one of them after him...and he hadn't even known..."

"I know. It's a lot to take in. You said you took Jack to bed? Mind telling me what happened?"

"He uh...We uh...we may have had a bit of a drinkin' competition with one of the yeti and three bottles of your special eggnog. I only just now sobered up. Jack nearly drank me under the table, to be honest with ya. However, Pooka get sober quicker, and he's out cold. So is the yeti for that matter."

"HA! Sounds like you had fun!" North bellowed out. "Hey, we should keep reading."

"Right...You gonna hand me the letters after you're done?"

"Planned on it." North answered as he opened another letter leaving seven unopened letters in lap as he was counting down the letters. This was the eighth if he was counting back wards.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is December 31st, 1970**_

_**Phil asked me what my New Year's resolution would be, and it** **occurred** **to me...I never had one before. I've just kind of lived day by day. He told me it might help to write it down and since I haven't really been doing any other kind of writing than to you...I thought I might tell you. Phil told me New Year's resolutions were sometimes how we were going to be better people in the next year, or what our goals would be for the next year. I think mine is to still try and get into the North Pole, but Phil keeps stopping me. He says it's for my own good. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the blizzard of '68. I think he knows that Bunny is upset with me...and I don't know...maybe you are too...either way, another New Year's resolution of mine would be to try and get seen by someone. Perhaps Sarah's descendants. There's so many now! They're still keeping the tradition of giving the eldest the house. Oh, sorry, I'm getting off topic again...anyway, I'm going to try and be a better spirit. Did you know that Mother Nature nick names me her little snowflake? I don't like it much, but I asked her if it would ever be possible for me to be a good spirit. I know Phil's opinion all too well, but Mother Nature said as long as I kept trying, I would get there someday. I noticed that she doesn't age either...but I'm stuck looking like a teenager, and have been that way for two hundred and sixty-seven years now! I just hope this upcoming year will be better.** _

_**\- Hoping** _

_**Jack Frost** _

North let out a sigh, more at himself than anything. "I should've tried to get to know him better." He said to himself as he glanced at Bunny who was yet again staring at another letter. "Bunny, are you alright?"

"Can't say I am, North...Ya said I should read the others and I am...I just got to the one that said Mother Nature trained him. You do know...that she said she wanted nothing to do with any spirits that she didn't create."

"Yes, I am well aware."

"She must've seen somethin' special in Jack."

"She's not called MOTHER Nature for no reason, Bunny. Perhaps motherly instincts kicked in when she met him."

"Yeah...but she was pretty damn determined to let us know that the only spirits she was going to care about were her own."

"You've said that, Bunny. What is point?"

"What if she helped make Jack a spirit?"

"That..." North's eyes widened quite a bit. "...would explain a few things."

Phil rested a hand on North's shoulder and shook his head.  _"I've already spoken with Mother Nature about it. She had nothing to do with it. Her only explanation for Jack having such strong magical power and strength in his powers in general is that if he were to have trained as a human, he could've been a great wizard like you. She actually told me that, and for a moment I didn't believe her, but she was telling the truth. However, she did say she enjoyed training him. Said he was a delight to be around."_

"That was a lot of gibberish, mate...what did he say?"

"He said he talked with Mother Nature about same suspicions and she said she had nothing to do with it. She apparently enjoyed training Jack, and that she said that if Jack were to train as a human, he would've been a great wizard like me...Well...now that that is done...let's continue reading."

"Huh...makes sense on his powers and all things considered. Alright...still a bit of a mystery to me, mate...but okay."

North nodded his head and opened the next letter leaving six unopened letters in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is June 5th, 1971**_

_**I don't know why I feel the need to write this, but I don't know...I just had the urge to do so. The eldest that inherited the house...he's a good man, and the woman he married...her name is Mary and she LOVES the snow I bring and laughs with me in the wind...even if she doesn't know it...but anyway...the woman's father isn't kind. He doesn't approve of her marrying or having a child with Lucan...the eldest that inherited the house...and they just had a beautiful baby girl with the same eyes and hair as Sarah. She's so beautiful, North. Her name is Elizabeth! Isn't that interesting? Anyway, she's so beautiful, and already a handful. They brought her home yesterday. I think she had to stay in the hospital for a few days to be observed, but, North...she is so strong and...it's strange...but when I visit her window...it's like she can see me...but that's impossible...right? Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Anyway, I don't know if you can, but could you please somehow make it to where she can still have a good and fun Christmas this year? I hear first Christmas' are always super special, and well...I don't want that grumpy old man upsetting her. That's what I want for Christmas this year. For Elizabeth to be happy...and perhaps...for her to see me someday. I doubt that's something you can do, but it would be nice. I can't explain it...but I feel a bit protective over her after hearing that grumpy old man express his very...vocal opinions on Lucan.** _

_**\- Protective** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"She saw him?"

"What?" Bunny questioned quickly, looking up from one of the letters. "Who saw him?"

"A baby named Elizabeth. Newborn, but Jack said he thinks she looked right at him. You'll read it when you get there. I will put it right here." North said as he placed the letter down on the table next to the others that Bunny was going to read, and then he opened another one, leaving five unopened letters in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is January 20th, 1979**_

_**She waved at me! She heard me! I called her name and she looked around! It only worked once, but she heard me. Although, when I called her name again she didn't hear me...or see me...but she heard me! That's what was important! I saw that she was about to head into traffic and I felt a huge amount of panic rush through me, and I shouted her name at the top of my lungs. There was no one else around who would've called her name...she was with her friends, but they wandered off playing in the snow...and she wandered towards traffic...anyway, I called her name, and just in time too, because she was about to get hit by car. Anyway...SHE HEARD ME! I hope I can do it again somehow, but I doubt it. I'm pretty sure it was just a one time thing. Somehow I got a feeling it was, but oh my...North, you have no idea how important this is to me or how happy it makes me. I'm so happy my hands are shaking, and perhaps it shows in my handwriting...I don't know, I'm too excited to notice right now.** _

_**\- Excited** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"Bunny!"

"Whoa! What?" Bunny shouted as he jumped where he sat on the floor.

"She heard him. The child named Elizabeth! She heard him!"

"What? Let me see that?" North handed the letter to Bunny, and allowed him to read it, and was pleased when his eyes widened as well. "She heard him...and we don't know if she really did see him..."

"If what Mother Nature said was true about Jack being able to train into great wizard when he was human...then that could apply to Sarah's descendants as well since Jack and Sarah were brother and sister. Perhaps the family has a bit of hidden magic of their own."

"It's possible. That's how you were able to grasp magic so quickly when you were learning. Ya didn't even know you could!"

"This is getting interesting..."

"I'd have to agree with ya. Let's keep reading." North nodded his head and opened the next letter, leaving four unopened in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is July 4th, 1981**_

_**Elizabeth has grown so much! She's ten now, and it feels like the years went by within the blink of an eye. Oh, and I got better control of my powers! I'm still learning a few things, but the things I'm learning, I'm doing it on my own. The only things that Mother Nature taught me was control, and how to make snow, frost, and ice. She also taught me a little bit of fighting so that I wouldn't be knocked around as easily...but yeah...I'm learning on my own...anyway, back to Elizabeth. I watched the fireworks with them tonight. It wasn't too overly warm, so I was able to do that. They were so beautiful, and her laugh is amazing. It's filled with such pure Joy and Wonder. It's amazing. She hasn't heard me call her name again...but I told you that a few letters back...well...she still hasn't, and to my knowledge she hasn't seen me, but that's okay. I'm fine as long as she's happy. The grumpy old man moved away last year, and although the family was sad to see him move so far away, me and Elizabeth both felt relieved somehow. I'm just glad that he won't be yelling anymore, and that Elizabeth can feel more Joy. Oh...and she's learning how to sew! I remember when I was watching Sarah learn how to sew! They're both really good. I guess it runs in the family...even if it's distant. Very distant. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that...I seem to be writing more personal letters than Christmas letters...I hope that's okay...but if not...then what I want for Christmas...is for Elizabeth's family to stay happy like they are and to always believe in you and your friends.** _

_**\- Relieved** _

_**Jack Frost** _

North smiled at the letter and set it off to the side for Bunny.  _'Huh...good to know about Mother Nature's teachings.'_  He thought to himself as he picked up the next letter, leaving three unopened letters in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is October 31st, 2004**_

_**Elizabeth is twenty-three now...I can't believe it...oh and she found a guy she really likes, but she found him a while back. He also still believes in all of you. His favorite one to believe in is apparently Sandman...anyway, I don't know if it's an issue or not...and I'm actually kind of hoping now more than ever that you read at least one of my letters...especially this one, but I met another spirit. He was creepy. Said his name was Pitch Black...also known as the Boogeyman. I caught him trying to do something to Elizabeth's dreams that Sandy had given her...and I drove him out. We fought for two hours...I'm sorry about the blood stains on the paper...anyway, I fought him until I sent a blast at him that sent him a good twenty feet underground into a weird cavern like place...apparently he had already known that place rather well. Anyway, he's probably licking his wounds...I bloodied him up pretty good...and apparently he's known about me and that people can't see me...either way...I don't think he should be up anytime soon, but I think he's very dangerous and if he's messing with kids...isn't that up your alley?** _

_**\- Concerned** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"Phil...is this what you meant about not looking at Jack differently?"

Phil nodded and let out a sigh.  _"There's more to that letter than you think. Jack didn't just bloody him up. He told me everything...and that boy has never once lied."_

"Phil...what happened!?"

"Whoa, what's going on."

"Read." North said simply and gave the letter to Bunny.

Once Bunny was done reading it, his eyes shone with rage and his ears were laid against his head in guilt. "What happened?"

Phil let out another sigh as he sank a little in his chair.  _"It's what upset me...North, not only did he fight Pitch on his own, but like I said...he didn't just bloody him up. he tore him nearly to shreds. Apparently...Jack had learned that he can make extremely sharp daggers...and when Pitch didn't back down the first time he was asked, Jack went after him with everything he had...and by everything...I mean everything. There wasn't a blizzard or anything, but he did make it hail...and he tore at Pitch with the dagger. He fought him off with the staff, and sent the hail after him until he forced him into a hole in the ground. However...Pitch also took a few good chunks of Jack too...it's why he wears the hoodie. He has a massive scar on his back...Pitch got him with his scythe. He flew here, wrote the letter, passed out, and I healed him. However, his magic...it was able to push out all of the tainted blood. I thought perhaps he got into another fight with another random spirit. I didn't know what he wrote until after the battle with Pitch, because that's when he let me read the letter. I was very upset with him...but I was also impressed because Jack could've been made a fearling...but his magic rejected it. I know enough about magic to know that him being able to do that unconscious no less...means he's incredibly powerful. I had him rest for a month, and helped him gain his strength. He was in no condition to fly...he could barely walk. The reason you probably haven't noticed the long scar even when the two of you switched clothes to prank the other Guardians is because his body is nearly the same color as the scar. You'd have to really look for it."_

"Wow...I didn't catch any of that...and judging by the both your looks...it wasn't anything good." North nodded his head and told him everything, word for word, that Phil told him, and suddenly Bunny's eyes went wide and he seemed nearly breathless. "Pitch was active and we had no idea...Jack faced him by himself...Jack could've been made a fearling...Jack he...North...just how powerful is he!?"

"Like I said...I could tell he was holding back...and after hearing that...I'm rather glad he did, if he was able to tear Pitch to shreds."

"Yeah, but we fought Pitch...he didn't have any scars..."

"Nightmares and darkness can heal him, Bunny...you know that."

"Yeah...just...wow..."

"Keep reading."

"Y-Yeah..." North didn't say anything after that as he opened another letter, leaving two left in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is November 12th, 2004**_

_**Phil has been looking after me and helping me with a few things...along with that, I've been in Mother Nature's domain training some more after that battle with Pitch...anyway...You're not going to believe this, but that guy Elizabeth really liked...she got married to him today! He still looks a bit the same...just with more facial hair and less acne. She's still as beautiful as ever, and I actually started to cry at their wedding. It was an outside wedding, and I thought...perhaps I would give a little gift of my own. I made it lightly snow as soon as they said 'I do' and they were both filled with so much Joy, I started crying again. I know I must sound like a big baby, but I was so happy for them. The first human to hear me is one of Sarah's descendants and she got married. It was amazing and they both said the snow made their wedding memorable. Well...I can't call her Elizabeth Frost anymore, and wow! I had no idea the name would carry for so long, but it did. Anyway...I don't know how long their honeymoon will last, but if they make it back before winter ends, I'll make it snow for them again as soon as the get back. I'll make it snow for Marcus and Elizabeth Bennett.** _

_**\- Proud...somehow** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"WHAT!?" North shouted as he slammed back in the chair making it topple to the floor, with him going with it.

"North! What's wrong, mate!?" North waved a dismissing hand at Bunny as he stood back up, lifted the chair back to where it was, and re-read the letter five times. "North! What's wrong!?"

"Elizabeth...she inherited the house, but she was the eldest child rather than the eldest son...obviously...so the name Frost ended with her...but she married."

"Okay...what does that have to do with you fallin' on your ass?" Bunny stated as he rolled his eyes.

"The man she married...I know it...because he believed in me for a long time...that same man...is Jamie's father. Elizabeth took on the last name Bennett. The same name as..."

"The same last name as Jamie's. Jack's first believer..." Bunny finished with a crack in his voice. "Phil...right?" The yeti nodded. "Did Jack put two and two together after the battle?" Phil smiled and gave another nod.

"He actually put two and two together when Jamie saw him for the first time, but you'll read that."

"What did he say?"

"That if we keep reading we'll know how he felt when he put two and two together basically. You caught up, Bunny?"

"Yeah...it's all honestly incredible. He's been through so much...and still stayed...well...Jack."

"I have to agree...and he stayed a fierce Guardian without even realizing it." North opened the next letter, with Bunny reading over his shoulder, leaving one letter left, but then he felt another letter being placed in his lap. "Phil what is this?"

_"Most important letter. It's from this year after the battle."_

"Alright..." North said as he continued to read the letter in his hand. Taking note of the now two letters in his lap.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is May 1st, 2005** _

_**I told you from my last letter that Elizabeth was pregnant...well she just gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy. His name is Jamie. I...honestly I feel a strong connection with him, and I'm not sure why. It's almost as strong if not stronger than the connection I felt towards Sarah, and speaking of which...if I thought Elizabeth looked like Sarah...wow! If Sarah were a boy, this is what she would've looked like. They have the same nose and cheekbones! Anyway, that connection I feel...I felt it with his first laugh. It...warmed my heart...but more importantly...it...I felt a heartbeat. His laugh...seemed to start my heart. Now more than ever before I want someone to see me...but more importantly...I'm going to try everything I can to get him to see or even hear me, but I really really wish for him to see me so I can talk to him. It's...incredible...the feeling of a heartbeat...it's wonderful, and powerful, and so...so heavy.** _

_**\- Heartfelt** _

_**Jack Frost** _

"Wow..."

"You and I both know the unique qualities that our first believers possessed. This was Jamie's. Not to mention that Jack as a human apparently had some hidden magic, and Jamie is related to him...so...there's also that wild connection.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is February 3rd, 2009** _

_**Jamie got a little sister! And oh my God! So much hair! She was born with a full head of messy blonde hair! She also has Victor's eyes...do you remember the one I'm talking about? The one from back in 1723? They're even the same shape! She's beautiful, and she giggles at almost everything. She's not more than a week old and she already giggles at nearly everything. I know I wrote it twice, but I find it amusing, and her giggling...it's like...well, I've never heard the sound, but I imagine it would be what a butterfly would sound like if they could laugh. Anyway, her name is Sophie. She's adorable...and a curious one. She can't see me, but one night...she was crying, and the babysitter had fallen asleep downstairs watching T.V. and Jamie was out like a light...so...I thought perhaps I could do something. I wanted to...so badly...so while she was crying, I don't know why...I've been run through so many times...but I lifted her up, and my heart started pounding so fast from the realization of it all. I was able to pick her up. She didn't go right through me. This was the first time it's ever happened, because I had tried to do it with the others that were born...and it didn't work...but it worked this time...anyway...I didn't know if she could hear me, but she seemed to relax in my arms as I sang her a lullaby Mother Nature used to sing to me when I was getting restless after a day of training. I put her back in her crib and she started crying again...and I felt like my magic could do something...I could tell she still couldn't see me...but I lifted up my hand and kept thinking just how much I wanted her to giggle her sweet giggle and wanted her to be happy...and a singular snowflake appeared, and it twirled around my hand. I gently guided it to her nose, and she started giggling. Her crying didn't start back up again, and she fell asleep...but it was strange, North...she couldn't see or hear me...that much I know...but she was able to see the snowflake. She waved her hands at it, and her eyes followed it. Just thought I would let you know...and it seems I'm STILL learning about my powers...I like this one the most though.** _

_**-** _ **_Intrigued_ **

_**Jack Frost** _

"Wait...I remember...back in the Warren...when Jack made that snowflake that enchanted me to have fun...Sophie chased after it, and he really was able to carry her back."

"The Frost and Bennett family are special indeed." North stated as he grinned from ear to ear at the paper. "We will likely never get solid explanation about it, so we should just be glad it happened. If these letters prove anything, it's that Jack is true Guardian, and has been for three long centuries."

"It would also explain how he knew Sophie just from one look at her in the Warren."

"Yes...yes it would." North agreed as he picked up the last letter and noticed the date on it, and began to read.

_**Dear North,** _

_**The date is April 9th, 2012** _

_**So, I can't believe I'm still writing you letters, but...Jamie saw me! I mean duh, you knew that...but it was how I got him to see me! I didn't know I could do it...but I hoped. I hoped more than I ever thought I could. I hoped he would be able to believe in Bunny, I hoped for him to be happy, I hoped for him to believe in all of you, I hoped it would work...I...For the first time since becoming a spirit...I didn't care if no one ever saw me. As long as Bunny was believed in. He deserved that...I messed up Easter again...but either way...I just wanted him to hold on...just for a little longer. I hoped so much and...I frosted the windows first...then I drew an Easter egg...not as great as Bunny's, of course...and it got his attention...then I thought...maybe I could do a little more...and I was! I drew a bunny on another window pane...and I felt it...I knew I could do it...and I felt it mixed with all the hope I had building. I drew the Frost bunny, and I pulled it out of the window pane. I brought it to life! It was as real as it could be! Then, it started jumping and hopping around Jamie and I. A stray snow flake from it puffing into snow made it onto Jamie's nose...and he said my name! I couldn't believe it! I was ecstatic! I asked if he could hear me, he nodded. Then I asked if he could see me...then when he nodded that time...not only did I realize that he could see me...but I realized I had been watching MY SISTER'S DESCENDANTS GROW THIS ENTIRE TIME! And Jamie was one of them...and he's my first believer. I've got to admit...once we made it to the North Pole...after the celebration...I went to Phil, and I told him everything...and I bawled my eyes out from how happy I was. Now...even though Jamie is technically my family...and it would be so cool to see his reaction when I eventually tell him...I don't know...it's just not the same as the family I had, and I had gone three hundred years without one. So...for Christmas this year...I would like to remain Jamie's best friend for as long as possible...but...a family...I would like a Family for Christmas, and considering for how long I've written to you...and you were the kindest to me...I was kind of hoping...wondering...if that family could involve you. You acted like a father figure during the whole thing...even when you were disappointed...still...and this might...this might be the only letter I tell Phil not to show you...because I don't want to be a further burden than I am...but it would make me...probably the happiest I've ever felt. That's what I want for Christmas this year...but if you ask me...I don't think I will answer that...it's a bit embarrassing and presumptuous...and foolish. A foolish hope, but you see...even though I know that...I want it anyway, which is frustrating...and wow! This is the longest letter I've ever written!** _

_**-** _ **_Conflicted_ **

_**Jack Frost** _


	6. Chapter 6

"North...are you alright?"

North felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he read the letter three more times. Afraid he was going to ruin the letter, he quickly handed the letter to Phil. "I..." He choked out as he replayed the words over and over in his head. He wasn't able to answer Bunny. He could barely breathe at the moment from the amount of Joy and Wonder he felt from the letter. Not only Jack's, but his own as well. He was overwhelmed with Joy. Not able to speak and barely able to breath, he simply watched as Phil neatly put away and reorganized the letters before putting the chest back where he got it. Then, they all heard another knock at the door. North quickly wiped away his tears and composed himself as much as he could.

"Phil let me in!" They heard Jack shout.

 _"Jack?"_  Phil questioned as he opened the door.

"Hey, Phil! Thanks for letting me in. Look, I need to kidnap Bunny and North for a bit, okay? Sandy returned with information about the spirit of Youth, and the spell he's under."

 _"Fine by me, Jack."_  Phil said, but just as Jack was about to step further into the room, Phil gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  _"Jack...you told me that I was to decide when to show North your letters...I showed him some of them...not all of them...but I did show him."_

"Oh...O-Okay then..."

_"You said it was up to me..."_

"I-I know...I just...thank you, but we have to go."

_"Be careful, Jack."_

"Me? I'm always careful."

 _"Ah...the first lie you've ever told me. I will cherish this, you mischievous child!"_  Phil laughed low and shook his head.  _"Seriously, be careful, Jack."_

"I will try my best, Phil."

_"That's all I ask. Now go on."_

"Alright we will. Come on, guys. Sandy's waiting on us. He's already given the information to Tooth."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

Once Bunny, Jack, and North made it back to the globe room, they noticed Sandy was pacing back and forth on his golden cloud that was hovering about four feet off the ground. "Sandy, what information have you gathered?" North asked as they met up with him.

Sandy's eyes opened wide and symbols frantically started flying over his head.  _"I figured out more than you can think. I talked with Mother Nature, considering the spirit of Youth is actually one of her lesser spirits...since the spirit of Youth can alter a person's natural appearance and turn back the clock on Nature...anyway, I found out a lot about the spirit and a lot about Jack! Jack, when we were going to tell us that Mother Nature personally trained you!?"_

"Well...I think Bunny and North may have just found out..." Jack turned to North and Bunny. When they nodded their heads in confirmation, he turned back to Sandy. "...Okay, so they did. Well...honestly I wasn't going to say anything for a few reasons. I didn't think it was something to brag about, I never understood why so many spirits were pissed off at me for it so I stopped mentioning it, and when I brought it up to her, she told me perhaps it was best if I didn't talk about it anymore."

More symbols appeared, with a very stunned expression from Sandy.  _"Doesn't think it's something to brag...Oh my, boy. You have no idea how wrong you are! She never trained anyone. She made a decision to fight alongside us once in a battle against Pitch a very long time ago...she's very powerful, but after the battle she swore to never mingle with other spirits unless absolutely necessary...like when I told her that North had been reduced to the physical age of fourteen by one of her lesser spirits. In truth, she only speaks with her own spirits when required...so she really doesn't pay that much attention to others, nor did she want to. I'm curious...how did you accomplish such a feat?"_

"Nothing really..." Jack stated with wide eyes, apparently the knowledge coming as a bit of a shock. "...I saw her in New Zealand one day when I was spreading some snow...and she was practically in the middle of nowhere...she seemed sad so I made it snow on her for a bit."

"How would that make someone happy?" Bunny asked.

"Well...I personally think it makes a lot of people happy." Jack remarked with an eye roll. "Anyway, she looked up when the snow started falling and saw me flying in and out of the snow. She asked me to come down, I did, she asked me my name, I told her, she said she never heard of me before, and I told her I wasn't surprised. She smiled at me but went back to being sad. I asked her why she was sad, and she said that she missed someone very dear to her, and that I didn't need to worry. I...told her that she would be more beautiful if she smiled."

 _"You...flirted with Mother Nature!?"_  Sandy questioned and nearly fainted on his cloud.

"W-Well...when you put it like that...anyway, she later became like a sister to me so it doesn't matter...anyway, she appreciated the compliment and actually smiled a bit. She told me she had been crying for days, and said that her tears were the reason for all the rain in the rain forest the previous year. I told her that was too bad, and...I used my ice magic to make her a beautiful crown and I slipped it on her head. I told her..." Another blush crept on Jack's face, and the other three guardians took notice, but didn't say anything. "I told her...princesses shouldn't cry for too long. She seemed impressed with my powers when she took the ice crown off and looked at it. I told her I was sorry I couldn't make it more beautiful but...that I didn't want something to outshine her."

"Oh my...ya totally flirted with Mother Nature!" Bunny shouted in disbelief with a dropped jaw. "And ya acted like a damn pro! Ya lady's man!" Bunny let out a small laugh in disbelief and shock at how smooth Jack had been, and to Mother Nature of all people.

"Shut it! She turned out to be like a sister like I said! Anyway, she again appreciated the compliment and with a smile asked a bit more about me. My powers, my magic, what I could do, and I told her about the family I had been watching for a long time and that I was afraid I might hurt them, and that more than anything I didn't want that to happen...then she offered to train me. She said it would be hard work, likely painful, and that I would probably walk away with more scars than I could count. She told me that even with all that, that I would be glad I chose to be trained, and I would feel rewarded. She was right and we trained for years. Day in and day out, which was fine, because neither of us really required that much sleep...anyway...yeah...that's how I got trained by Mother Nature."

Sandy shook his head as silent laughter left him. Then, symbols started appearing less frantically.  _"Little do you know, you were actually talking to a princess!"_

"I what!?"

 _"I probably shouldn't be saying this, but oh my...this is too good not to bring up."_  Sandy said with symbols above his head, and was pleased to see the dumbfounded expression.  _"Mother Nature...is Pitch's daughter. Pitch used to be high general of the galaxies before he was consumed by darkness, fearlings, and Nightmares. Before he became Pitch Black...he was treated like a king, his wife like a queen, and his daughter...like a princess. You probably made her very happy with your remark, and she didn't usually smile much so that's impressive as well."_

"Wait...so you're saying..."

 _"That you were the one to give Mother Nature a reason to show emotion, and to care about another spirit...and that it is that reason alone that the other spirits that are under her rule are jealous and angry with you? Then, yes, I am saying that."_  Sandy smirked as the symbols faded, and Jack staggered back a bit.

"But I...I couldn't have done that much damage."

_"I wouldn't say damage, but you certainly pissed off a lot of spirits under her rule. Anyway, the information I got on the spirit of Youth is quite interesting."_

"Oh? Does it have to do with why she tried to come after Jack?" North asked as he crossed his arms.

_"Actually quite a bit. You see, not only was she jealous of his relationship with Mother Nature, and not only was she mad at him for calling her old, but she's jealous of how much power he has, and she's mad that he was made a Guardian. She, according to Mother Nature, is a very spiteful spirit, and easily angered when she doesn't get something she wants."_

"So basically...she's acting like a spoiled brat?" Bunny asked as he shook his head.

"That's what it sounds like." North stated with a sigh. "So, did you find out anything about how to change me back?"

"I did, and unfortunately the only person who can do that is the spirit of Youth, and I doubt she would be willing to grant us any favors."

"What if I talk to her?" Jack questioned as he curiously leaned against his staff.

Bunny groaned in irritation at Jack's idea and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Jack, what good would that do? She tried to turn ya into an infant."

"Well, perhaps if I talked with her...actually talked with her, then...perhaps we could come to an understanding of sorts...if only just to change North back to his original form."

"Uh huh...yeah...and why do I get the feelin' you have more in mind than a conversation?"

"Because I do, but I'm pretty sure it will work."

"You're pretty sure? Mate, we can't waste time on 'pretty sure', you know that, right?"

"What else have we got, Cottontail?"

Bunny sighed as he placed a paw over his eyes, allowing it to fall down his face. "Nothin' I suppose. Sandy...did you find out where she lives?"

_"She lives in Germany. Mother Nature told me exactly where, and how to get there. Now, we just need to know who's staying here to watch the North Pole. It can't go unmanned."_

"Yeah, we know...alright...well, considerin' that Jack has to be the one to smooth things over, and North is apparently still powerful...it should be you, Jack, and North. If North needs to intervene, it should come as quite the surprise that he is still just as powerful at the age of fourteen. Plus, she didn't stick around to see her handy work...so if they were to dress the same..."

"It would throw her off!" Jack finished excitedly. "That's an amazing idea, Bunny!"

"Oi! Ya don't have to sound so surprised, Frostbite."

Jack smirked at him and gave him a light shrug accompanied with a slight chuckle. "Alright, well now all we need is for North to wear clothes like mine and..." Jack heard a strange noise next to him, and turned his head to see North had apparently changed his clothes magically, and they were nearly an exact replica of his own, right down to the frost on the hoodie. "Now if you could do that, why did we have to switch clothes?"

"I did not know what your clothes felt like. Once I did, I was able to replicate. It's merely an illusion though. I'm still wearing my own clothes, but they look like yours now. So..." North turned to bunny and held his arms out to his sides a bit. "...Bunny, what do you think?"

"I think I'm seein' double, Mate. The only other real difference is Jack's staff and your voice."

"I'm sure that can be rectified. We will discuss on way to spirit of Youth." North stated as they all turned to Sandy. "Do you need snow globe?"

_"It wouldn't work. We would have to fly there on my sand cloud."_

"Oh, I am so glad I'm not goin' with you lot! I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. Make sure there aren't any fights."

"Good! Now, let us go!"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

With Sandy's help, they were able to enter the spirit of Youth's area undetected, and they were shocked at what they saw. It was a large garden, but all of the plants were in the younger stages. None of them had gone past blooming. Then, they came across a small house. "Thanks Sandy, but I think you and North should hide for now. I'll go take care of things...try to get her to talk outside." Sandy nodded and took them down to the ground, letting Jack step onto the ground first.

"Good luck, Jack." North whispered.

"Thanks." Jack said as he made his way to the front door. He knocked on it, and lo and behold, the spirit of Youth was indeed home, and still angry.

" _You!_  What do you want?"

"Only to talk." Jack said as calmly as he could.

"Why would  _you_  want to talk? More importantly why would  _I_  want to talk to  _you?_  You called me old!"

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"You  _what?_ " She asked after blinking several times.

"It's the truth. I'm sorry for calling you old."

A soft chuckle came from the spirit of Youth as she leaned against the door frame. "Not that I'm not  _enjoying_  getting an apology from the  _King_  of Winter, but what brought this on?" Jack flinched at the official title that both Mother Nature and the snow queen bestowed upon him a century and a half ago, mainly because he hadn't told the others. "Why did you flinch at your title?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's just...I don't like flaunting my title around." He admitted honestly, hoping North and Sandy would keep quiet. Well, he knew Sandy would, North was another story.

"So we've all noticed." She remarked as she rolled her eyes. "So...you were apologizing?"

"Yes, that...I'm sorry I called you old. It was wrong of me, and I've been through a lot lately, but that doesn't excuse me calling a beautiful spirit like you old."

"Beautiful?" She asked with a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Yes, it's the truth. You have beautiful purple eyes, pretty red hair, and your skin is as fair as the wind that blows your long hair out of your beautiful face."

"My my..."

Meanwhile, Sandy and North were both wide eyed in shock and astonishment at just how good Jack truly was with women. However, they were still completely stunned at the fact that Jack was apparently appointed as a king of winter by Mother Nature and the snow queen who was a lot like Mother Nature in not wanting to get involved with other spirits. Not only that, but that Jack was speaking so calmly and almost...regally.

"Oh my! you're even prettier when you blush."

"You're such a flatterer." The spirit of Youth practically squealed.

"I've heard that before, but if I keep being one to you and that blush keeps appearing, will you allow me to keep speaking?"

"O-Of course...I'm sorry too."

"You are?"

"Yes, I was...well for a long time I...no...it's too embarrassing to say, but know that I am truly sorry."

"I appreciate that...and say...I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. You've never told me, and gosh...we've known each other for a whole century."

"Oh! Oh my goodness! That's right. How rude of me! My name is Eliza."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Jack...if you keep talking like that...I won't be able to stand."

"Oh, is that a promise?" Jack smirked, and earned a mischievous yet nervous smile in return.

"It might...um..."

"What were you saying was too embarrassing to say?"

"Oh...I couldn't I..."

Jack gently took her hand and laid a soft kiss on her hand while looking up at her as he gently released it. "Please?" He asked as he straightened himself up.

"I-I..." She started to stutter as she looked back and forth from her hand and to Jack. "Well I...it's presumptuous, I mean...it's ridiculous...scandalous...and well...you're really the King of Winter...even the other Winter spirits and Fall spirits have agreed to your title...and well I...it's supercilious...but I..."

Jack gave her a soft and honest smile and quickly, yet gently, kissed her cheek. "I like you too, Eliza."

"Y-You w-what? I...I m-mean y-you're...you what?"

"I do hope that's what you were trying to say." Jack stated with a slight sheepish smile. He had told the truth after all. It's why he started bothering the spirit of Youth. He truly did find her beautiful, and interesting. Also, she was fun to be around...when she wasn't trying to chase him and change him into a baby.

"I-It was, but you..."

"I'm...?" He trailed off with a slightly more confident smirk.

"You're the...well...I mean...you're the King of Winter, and I'm one of the lesser spirits under Mother Nature's rule...and I mean...the snow queen herself offered you a place at her side...and you're a Guardian and...I well...I..."

"The snow queen and I have come to a somewhat of an understanding. Although I appreciated her offer and her flattery. It wasn't who I wanted to hear it from, and she understood. She also still allowed me to keep my title. Mainly because I'm the only one to be on par or stronger than her. She understood though."

"You...you're truly on par with..."

"The snow queen said so herself, but at the moment I don't want to talk about the snow queen."

"Y-You don't?"

"Of course not. I came here for a reason. Yes, confessing my feelings for you is a great reason to be here, and I'm glad I've done so, but..."

"Oh, my goodness...yes! Your friend North! Oh...Mother Nature is going to kill me when she finds out!"

"No she won't. I'll explain that it was my fault. It's true after all."

"So noble too..." She sighed out as she leaned against the door frame a little more, if only to keep herself from turning into a puddle of mush.

"Thank you very much." Jack said honestly. "Now, I'm honestly not really good at this...but if you change North back to the age he was before...and if you allow me the honor of...of courting you...I would be most grateful."

"O-Oh my! What about Mother Nature?"

"I asked her about it ten years ago, she said since I was King of Winter, I didn't need permission from her."

"Oh...oh my...well...yes! I accept! Oh my goodness!"

"Now, I must admit something you may be unhappy about..."

"I highly doubt that...King Jack."

"Please...don't use my title."

"But I want to! Besides, all of Mother Nature's spirits know that you don't like being called King...that's why I shouted your full spirit name when entering the North Pole...It's just..."

"Well, I suppose if it's you...it's alright."

"Goodness...I'm not going to get used to this..."

"I hope that will change." He stated, giving her hand another kiss. "Now..." He started while still holding onto her hand. "The thing that might make you unhappy is...I brought North and Sandy here. I honestly had no idea you lived in Germany, otherwise I would've visited sooner...but only Sandy figured it out...and North needed to be here in case..."

"In case we got into a fight. I understand." She nodded her head and walked out of her house, carefully closing the door behind her and walked around her home. "Hello." She announced to North and Sandy who still stood there, stunned out of their minds. "I take it you haven't even told the Guardians that your King of Winter...have you?"

"It uh...never really came up." He shrugged with his own blush.

"Oh, you look rather handsome when you blush!"

"Thanks..." He said as he nodded. "Um...North? Sandy...?"

"J-Jack...you're a...you're a king?"

"Well..."

"Yes he is...it was discussed and delegated over by all of Mother Nature's spirits. Some of the spring and Summer spirits disagreed...naturally, but they were way out voted by their co-spirits. Only twenty out of a thousand and fifty spirits disagreed. So...he's the King of Winter. He's quite popular among Mother Nature's spirits...also...most of the spirits are jealous of him for being given a title by both Mother Nature and the snow queen. It was both their idea and suggestion that caused the delegation to run a whole week."

"We thought...we thought you were one of them...the ones who were jealous and angry with Jack. Mother Nature told Sandy..."

"I told Mother Nature that personally...so that she wouldn't get angry with me for having a century long crush on the King of Winter."

"Century long?" Jack questioned with widened eyes.

"Yes..." She blushed furiously. "...a whole century...just three months ago..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..."

"Okay...well um...about North?"

"Oh yes!" She shouted as she straightened herself up from her blushing state. She waved her hand and a beam shot at North, and once again red and green smoke appeared but on a larger scale. "There, that should take care of it."

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed North back to his old self again, and even wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he was transformed. "I see you took the liberty of changing his clothes as well."

"Well...it does help that my magic is slightly tied to time. He'll still remember everything that's happened during his youthful state, but yeah...he's wearing the same clothes from the beginning. No offense, but I didn't like there being two of you, and I rather would not see North in a blue hoodie and brown pants...no thank you."

"Right...that might be a bit weird."

Eliza giggled lightly holding a hand softly up to her mouth. "Maybe just a bit." She agreed. "I do hope I didn't interfere with Christmas in anyway."

"You didn't, but would you...would you like to come back with us?"

"I would be delighted...and I'm so sorry for fighting in your workshop."

"All is forgiven, but I do have lots of questions about Jack becoming King of Winter, and Sandy is still quite stunned."

Jack and Eliza looked down at Sandy who had a flurry of what looked like a bunch of algebra equations appearing in and out and in different sets. "He's trying to figure everything out." Jack chuckled out. "Sandy?"

Sandy's symbols disappeared and he immediately looked at Jack wide eyed.  _"You're the King of Winter!? I've heard of the King of Winter! YOU'RE HIM!?"_

"You've...heard of me?"

_"Of course I have! Now...we should go to Bunny...I'm sure he'll love to hear all sides of this story."_

"Right...this should be interesting." Jack rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze to the spirit of Youth, and allowed a smile to appear on his face as he took her hand in his again. "Fly with me, Eliza?"

"I...I would like that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh good, North, you're back. I assume everythin' went well? I was startin' to go stir crazy in here, and the yeti have been givin' me weird looks and..." Bunny looked to see who Jack flew in with and crossed his arms. "And what is she doing here."

"Bunny, trust me...everything is okay. I invited her here. Besides Jack..."

"Oh of course it has somethin' to do with Frostbite. What happened this time?"

A gasp could be heard from Eliza and she quickly covered her mouth. "You really let him talk to you like that, Jack?" Eliza asked as she eyed Jack carefully.

Jack shrugged and gave her a small smile, and just when he was about to explain, Bunny interrupted. "What do ya mean? I've always talked to Jack like that. Ever since I met him. Although we weren't on good terms, but still...why should ya care how I talk to Jack? It's not like it matters."

"Bunny..." North started, and Sandy looked a bit panicked.

"No, I want to know? Why should it matter how I talk to Jack?"

"Well, first off..." Eliza started proudly and confident. "...he's the King of Winter."

Bunny blinked once, then twice, then he started busting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh, pull the other leg! Go on!" Bunny said then he looked at the now fully grown North's expression as well as Sandy's. "Wait..."

"She's telling the truth." North stated. "I know it...and Jack confirmed it. Apparently the snow queen and Mother Nature held a delegation meeting about making him King of winter and only twenty out of all of Mother Nature's spirits disagreed...so it was pretty much unanimous. Jack is King of Winter."

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean I like flaunting my title. It made me even more uncomfortable when the Snow Queen asked me if I wouldn't mind her courting me. I declined of course, but still..."

"Wait...the Snow Queen? You...you're really the King of Winter? YOU'RE HIM!?" Bunny shouted in shock.

"Okay...Sandy said the same thing...what's the big deal?"

"Jack...do you mind tellin' us how you became the fuckin' King of Winter!?" Bunny shouted in disbelief.

"Uh...why?"

"Well, I would love to share that story with you." A soft and gentle voice echoed through the room, before leaves suddenly started appearing in a small cyclone. Once the leaves dissipated, they revealed Mother Nature wearing a beautiful long green dress.

"M-Mother Nature!" Eliza squeaked out and curtsied with her head bowed low.

"Good to see you, Eliza." Mother Nature said calmly. "...and as always King Jack, it's a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine, princess." Jack said with a slight bow of his head and knowing smirk on his lips.

"Careful, Jack. Wouldn't want to have the one you plan to start courting getting jealous."

"Y-You know about that?" Eliza squeaked as she stood straight up in surprise, but Jack patted her lightly on the shoulder, quickly relaxing her nervousness.

"My dear, nothing happens in my court without my knowing about it."

"Wait...Jack...you're courtin' Eliza? The spirit of Youth?" Bunny asked as he ran his paws against his ears.

"Yes, I am." Jack said rather proudly as he held a blushing Eliza's hand. "Now..." He turned to Mother Nature. "...as much as I really don't like talking about it...I think ol' Cottontail here is going to burst if we don't tell him...Sandy as well...and I myself would like some answers as to why Sandy and Bunny were shocked at me being the King of Winter."

"Well, King Jack..."

"I told you..."

"...and I told  _you_ , I will call you that as much as  _I want_. You may not like your title but it stays. Besides, it suites you rather well. Now, King Jack, you may want to ask your friends for their own reasons. They're likely different, but around the same as well."

"Alright...Bunny, you first? What's the big deal about me being the King of Winter?"

"Well...ya see, Jack...it's like this. Rumors among spirits spread like wildfire, and usually if they're false, the spirit of Truth will put a stop to the rumors. We all waited, and waited, and the rumors kept being allowed to be true! Then, when more rumors arose, they were also allowed to be true."

"Alright...what were the rumors?"

"Well...there were a few...okay, maybe a bit more than a few, but still...anyway, the ones I heard were that ya can herd storms away, and well...when I read one of your letters...you kinda proved that to be true...anyway, there was another one that said that ya make every single snowflake different and unique in it's own way. Then, there was the fact that you're able to make effective weapons out of ice. Then, there was the one that said you not only gained Mother Nature's favor, but that she had started to see you like a son, but you told her that you would rather see her as a sister, so she then started seeing and treating you like a little brother. There was also the one where the snow queen had wanted to court you...and well...you confirmed that one...but um...there were also ones that said...ya can talk to the leaves...and order them to fall, or go back up onto the tree, or change color...even if it's from winter to spring colors. The other spirits...they talked about the King of Winter like he was the most powerful seasonal spirit...and the whole talkin' to the leaves bit...some said that the trees can talk to ya too...and that they treat ya like a king too. That's...what the rumors say anyway..."

"Well...I don't wanna brag..." Jack let out a nervous laugh as a shy blush crept from his cheeks down his neck. "...yeah, that's all true, Bunny."

"Ya can't be serious...it's all true!?"

"Yeah...although..if I try to herd a thunderstorm of any kind...I start making thunder snow..."

"Easter of '68..."

"Y-Yeah...sorry, Bunny."

"I forgive ya. It's not like ya knew. Ya tried to help. It was my fault I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Thank you, Bunny. That means a lot." Jack said honestly as happy tears threatened to fall, but he pushed them back in time to see Sandy's bewildered expression. "Alright, Sandy. You're turn...why were you so surprised? It looked like you were trying to piece things together."

Sandy shook his head to focus, and symbols began flying overhead.  _"That's because I was, Jack. You see...there weren't just rumors, and believe me there were, but there were people talking about the new King of Winter with so much reverence and awe, it was astonishing."_

"Wait...new King of Winter?" Jack asked.

"I told you this once, King Jack." Mother Nature started. "The previous King of Winter...he died in a battle against me and my spirits...trying to start a new ice age...but there still needed to be a powerful winter spirit. One that could at least control the snow storms and make it snow...and before you ask, no...that is not why I trained you, although, Manny did tell me he made the next powerful Winter spirit. So there was that...I just didn't know it was you until I started training you...anyway, yes there was one before you. His name was Old Man Winter."

 _"That's right."_  Sandy added with a quick nod.  _"There were talks of the new King of Winter being the most powerful seasonal ever. However, he was also the most mysterious."_

"How do you mean?" Jack asked with a curious brow.

 _"Well...you know how we're tied to belief?"_  Jack nodded his head as his brows furrowed.  _"Well...it's the same for Mother Nature and her spirits. There is at least more than thirty people that believe in her and her spirits one way or another. It was said that the new King of Winter didn't require believers. At first I thought that meant that he had them, but he would've been powerful without them regardless...I didn't think to piece together that it was you...the spirit of winter that was able to live and survive without believers. I should've seen it from the beginning, but I didn't...and that's what I was trying to do. I was also trying to piece together the other things that were said like what Bunny had mentioned...and there was also the part where all of the spirits that talked about you...they did indeed talk about you with awe in their voice, but they said they never saw you...and those that did...said that you had a very...peasant looking appearance."_

"Oh...well that probably has something to do with the fact that I was made a spirit in the same clothes I wore as a human...and I didn't change my clothes until the early 1900's and I had changed my clothes a few times since then...anyway, I was made into a spirit in December of 1712...so that may have a lot to do with it...but wow...spirits sure do talk!"

"All part of being a part of the Seasonal Court, King Jack."

"Apparently..." Jack trailed off with a shy smile. "...so...now that we're done with the topic of me being King of Winter...what now, North?" He asked as he looked up to North.

"Now...I can finish what little Christmas preparations I have left, and...I have some thinking to do. Oh, and I believe you have a beautiful young lady to court." North added with a small hint of mischief in his voice.

"R-Right..." Jack stuttered out with a grin and a blush.

"Go on, I have everything handled here. Sandy, can you tell Tooth everything that happened?"

 _"Oh, just wait until she hears that Jack is the King of Winter! She's always wanted to meet him!"_  Sandy laughed out in silent laughter as he floated off.

"Good." North stated with a low chuckle. "Thank you, Bunny. You were very helpful."

"No worried, mate. Least I could do, and I ended up learnin' a bit about Frostbite over here."

"Awe, I didn't know you cared, Cottontail."

"Well..." Bunny nodded his head and scratched the back of his head with his right paw. "...I suppose that's my fault. See ya at Christmas, yeah?"

"Yeah. See ya there, Bunny."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

The week past by faster than North cared to think about, and he had finished up one what he hoped would be a good present to Jack. It had taken him two days to think about what he would do for Jack after finding out he was King of Winter, and it took him two more days to finish the letters, and a lot of them were great, funny, and filled with wonder. Others were desperate, pleading, confused, and questioning...but after he read the letters, he realized that Jack was Jack. Title or no title, and Jack had unwittingly told him what he wanted for Christmas, and now, he was just hoping he could deliver. "Ah, and Tooth!" He shouted as she finally made it to the large tree in the banquet hall. "Good of you to join us!"

"Sorry! I told the others to take care of things while I was gone, they were sad to see me go...like they are every year." She giggled out as she joined Sandy, Jack, and Bunny.

"Ah, that's fine. Now...you all know my rule."

"No gifting presents to each other until the day after Christmas." Jack confirmed with a laugh.

"Good! Someone knows!" North bellowed out. "Alright, eldest goes first. Bunny, here you go."

"Thanks, mate." Bunny said as he took a long wooden box from North that was neatly wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper. Bunny tore at the paper, and was pleased to find what he asked for when he opened the box. There, neatly placed and neatly carved were eight new paint brushes of different sizes and types. "This is a beaut! Thanks, North."

"You're welcome." North said with pride. "Sandy, you're next!" North chuckled out as he handed a small box to Sandy who was bouncing excitedly on his cloud.

Sandy tore at his paper with as much excitement as bunny and was glad to find that inside his box was a beautiful golden bell that had stars and moons etched onto the handle as well as the bell itself.  _"Beautiful, North, just beautiful."_  Sandy said with symbols overhead as he rang it with a wide smile.

"You're welcome! Now, for Toothy!" He said as he handed her a medium sized box.

She tore at her paper, but placed the bow on Bunny's right ear. Bunny rolled his eyes with a smile, and seeing how happy she was, allowed the bow to stay...for now. When she opened her box she found a bag inside, opened it and squealed. "Oh, these tools are lovely, North! Oh beautiful dental tools! Thank you!"

North chuckled at her and nodded his head. "You're very welcome, Toothy."

"Oh, Now it's Jack's turn! This will be his first Christmas with us!"

"Yes...it will." North stated with a small smile, trying to hide his nervousness. "They always say the first Christmas is always the most special." He told Jack as he handed him an envelope.

"Oh, now here's a twist. Instead of a letter to Santa, it's a letter FROM Santa!" Bunny shouted with amazement. "Clever gift request, Jacky."

"But I...I never told him what I wanted for Christmas this year."

"Ya what?" Bunny asked, bewildered at Jack's words, but didn't say anything more.

"Open it, Jack." North requested with a slightly eager tone.

"A-Alright..." Jack opened the envelope and then the letter, and his eyes immediately went wide in shock as he started to read the letter in his head.

_**Dear Jack,** _

_**The date is December 25th, 2012** _

_**I have read all of your letters by now, and I am deeply touched by them all. I have seen how you've grown with them, and how you've felt through them. I have never in my long life, seen or read such touching letters. When you joined, I honestly did not know you that well, and in my opinion, I will never be able to make up for all the many letters that you wrote through your long life as a spirit...that did not get answered. Some Christmas requests, naturally, I could not grant either way, but you knew that. Now, when I say I've read all of them...I truly mean that. You see, Phil had shown me the letter you wrote this year. I do not know if you asked him to show me or not, but he did, and I read what you wanted for Christmas this year and nearly every year you wrote to me. Now let me tell you what I want for Christmas this year, and see if this answers your request. This year...I want a son. Not only that, but I want a son who is** _ _**joyful, kind, fun loving, caring, mischievous, intelligent, selfless, and wonderful. I want him to know things as well. I want him to know that he is very much loved. He is a remarkable young man, and one of the greatest things to happen to me. I want a son that can speak yettish, can cook with yeti so they are not lonely, can carve out gifts with me, can help play pranks on Easter Bunny, and I want a son who...can feel like he can call the North Pole home. The one thing I want for Christmas this year...is you Jack...as a son to me. You don't even have to call me father or anything like that...I had unconsciously started thinking of you as such since the battle with Pitch and during it...and after...and I have made the guest room next to my room...your** **permanent** _ **room...if you want it. That's what I want for Christmas, Jack. You.**

_**\- Love** _

_**Nicholas St. North** _

"Jack!? What's wrong sweetie?" Tooth asked in a bit of a panic. "North, what did you do!?"

"Jack?" North questioned carefully, noticing the tears that fell freely onto the letter that had started shaking in his hands.

"N-North...do you...do you really mean it?" He choked out, nearly sobbing.

"North! What did ya do to the poor guy?"

Choosing to ignore both Tooth and Bunny, North nodded his head with tears of his own threatening to fall. "Yeah, Jack...I do. What's your answer?"

Jack flung the letter towards Bunny, and he immediately flew into North's arms, sobbing with no shame into North's shoulder as North wrapped his large arms around his smaller frame. "Thank you! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes!" He kept repeating himself.

Bunny, curious as to what Jack had just agreed to, began reading the letter himself. Once he finished his eyes went wide. "North..." His whispered out in equal parts awe and shock. He quickly noticed that North had taken Jack out of the room, and decided that it was likely him showing Jack his new permanent room.

"What does it say?" Tooth asked cautiously. Bunny handed her the letter and allowed her to read it. Once she was finished she placed a hand over her heart and happy tears started falling gracefully down her face. "Oh...my heart. That is so..." She looked at Sandy who wore the same curious expressions her and Bunny wore moments ago. "...here, Sandy."

Sandy took the letter and read it as carefully as he could. Once he finished, a soft warm smile graced his features.  _"This turned out to be one of the best Christmas' ever. I'm happy for them. North has the son he always wanted, and Jack has the father he's always wanted."_

"What do ya mean?" Bunny asked.

_"Oh...a couple centuries back, North said he wished he had a small family of his own, but that with being a spirit and a Guardian it was unlikely. Jack told me around the same thing fifty years ago, saying that no one would likely want him with how much trouble he caused. This is perfect for them both, and truly a special first Christmas!"_


End file.
